


Cookie Thumper!

by MiaMiMia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!RK-900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chole(Mentioned), Connor/Hank Anderson(mentioned), M/M, Markus/Simon(mentioned), Mpreg, omega!Gavin Reed
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 57,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: just for fun lmaoi wish u like it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我的作业5555（怎么又说到作业了  
> 我爱狗哥和奶盖555（等下你  
> 我人生的支柱我的妈（wait

标题 Cookie Thumper!

作者 MiaMiMia

CP RK-900/Gavin Reed 微量Markus/Simon

分级 成人级

警告 校园AU 师生AU 教授！RK-900/学生！盖文 魔幻设定 物种更改警告 冰原狼！RK-900/人类猎手！盖文 ABO设定 Alpha！RK-900/Omega! Gavin Reed Mpreg 生子设定 放长线钓大鱼 含假戏真做情节 沙雕欢乐多x 私设多Bug不想想

作者的话 这个群内活动我磨蹭了好久但是依旧没有写完，并且更严重的是我还爆字数了！看来我他妈的又在废话和手贱！（土拨鼠尖叫  
这个900我写的好心机（等下）  
并且这篇文我乐意称呼RK-900为理查德，因为我感觉这个名字比较适合一个教授的身份;-)  
现实和过往的穿插，写得比较放飞自我，表示写的很开心  
没有想到！！#900G居然是我吃的一个热CP！妈妈！我终于进热CP了！（哭  
很高兴认识大家咧XD 没有想到lof上的tag那么快破K（感动落泪

 

 

阅读愉快

 

 

00

当盖文低头瞅了瞅怀里那两个面部粉扑扑的小肉团，他们此时此刻正在呼呼大睡，本应该是一个很温馨的画面，但是现在私人VIP病房里面弥漫着一股悬疑惊悚的气氛。

盖文揉了揉眼睛，原本以为是麻醉带来的幻觉，然而怎么看那两对银白色的狼耳并不是假的，盖文犹豫了一下伸出手捏了捏发现出奇的柔软，重点这是真的。

然而按照生物物种基因遗传原理而言，两个人类之间是不会产出带有狼耳以及，屁股上那条毛茸茸的尾巴的孩子，盖文还能打包票、过个个把月这两个小家伙还会长出尖锐的犬牙。

他们两个之间，肯定有个家伙出了大问题。

人类猎手抬眼朝着他的alpha的信息素的方向望去，心里没有任何一丝的波澜，可是鼻梁上的伤疤暗示着危险来临。

盖文因为抱着两个小可爱以至于没有多余的手握拳朝着他那俊俏的脸揍过去；这名alpha尴尬的咳嗽了一声，冷灰色的眼睛直直的盯上盖文的眼睛，似乎在说着我可以解释这一切。

这一切都得从四年前开始解释起来。

01

22岁的盖文以优异的成绩进入了一流的猎手培养学院，他的年龄在这个奇人聚会的地方并不算太过于亮眼和奇葩，但是他原本物种是一名人类，更重要的是他还是一名男性omega；这两点足以让他成为学院里超新星的存在。

他不同于外面几乎是一个类型的omega，不是那种软软的，香香的，可爱的人类omega，盖文脾气出奇的爆炸，简直就是油桶，一点燃就爆炸；听别人说这是长期使用魔法抑制剂的后遗症。

虽然是一名omega，却不如同外面的昂贵交际花那般脆弱且婊气十足，他天生没有运用魔力的天赋，但是他的战斗能力是数一数二的；他的肌肉均匀有力，同时他作为金牌猎手的重要原因在于，他的爆发能力是目前世界的佼佼者，被他盯上的猎物几乎没有逃过他的手掌心。

当然啦，这是“几乎”，这说明曾经还是有猎物逃过这名优秀猎手的魔爪。

盖文就算在做梦都能梦见这个场景，你能看见他边卷着被子边砸吧着嘴说着梦话，嘟嘟囔囔的大概都是要将那头新晋的狼王给杀了，把皮剥下来给自己做一身漂亮的夹克。

臭脾气加上强硬的作战风格，压根就没有什么alpha去接近这名omega，生怕下一秒死在他两把蝴蝶刀下面的就是自己，或者是挂在墙头上随风飘扬的是自己的生殖器。

而盖文也很享受没有人打扰他的境况，依旧我行我素，他在贫民窟摸爬滚打到大，见过许多流血肮脏事件，身上的疤痕过早的就判定他不适合做那香喷喷的，周旋在各物种上层社会名流之中的omega。

他原本以为自己可以相安无事的，且风风光光的度过猎人学院的这四年，然后拿一个金牌猎手证红红火火的毕业。

可是当他修学到三年级的时候，一切都变了。

02

盖文气喘吁吁的往前跑着，他现在才注意到地面出乎意料的干净以及光滑，不是野外藤蔓丛生的森林野地，也不是坑坑洼洼的泥塘沼泽；当他看向地面的时候，清晰的倒映出他慌张且不知所措的表情。他沉重的迈着自己犹如被灌了铅的双腿，信息素的干扰使他想要摆脱现境越发的困难。

他摁抑不住内心的好奇以及本能对alpha信息素的向往，盖文在奔跑的同时往后看去，他只能看到一只巨大的狼对其穷追不舍，强劲有力的四肢踩踏出有力的声音，身上银白色的毛发闪烁着王者的光亮，冷灰色的眼睛死死地扣锁在前方猎物的身上，每随着他往前迈动利爪，越发加速逼进猎物的时候，盖文越发能嗅到他身上那强大的气息，这使得他越发的想要屈服于本能。

巨狼耳朵抖了抖，凭着强大的捕猎弹跳能力，纵身一跃将身前的猎物笼罩在自己的阴影里；盖文狠狠地磕在了地上，生疼的额头似乎不断提醒着他现在危险的处境，一个类似于哺乳动物的交合姿势。

盖文能闻到嘴里蔓延开来的丝丝血腥味，可更多的是被满鼻息的野蛮的信息素给打压下去了；他紧皱眉头想要往后望去，却被身上的主导者用一只利爪死死地摁住了脑袋，动弹不得。

盖文不知道他想要干什么，但是从目前的状况来讲，绝对不是什么头等的好事，跨种族恋爱的该死东西他见过不少，但是跨种族强奸的似乎今天要发生在他身上了。

果然这个世界操蛋的恨死盖文·里德了。

另外一只利爪勾破了他腺体附近的夹克布料，可以说是轻而易举的；盖文在听到布料撕裂开来的声音时不由得瞪大了自己的双眼，可下一秒他只有捂住自己嘴巴的气力了；身上的alpha伸出了粗糙的舌头轻轻地划过盖文肿胀的腺体，摩挲感让盖文起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，如同礼花绽放一般的快感战栗的传到全身。

不堪的局面不局限于此，盖文发现地板无处可抓，他就像是一条即将干渴而死的鱼一样在信息素海洋里苦苦挣扎着。拱起腰肢往前爬动的时候，他能感觉到身上主导者的硬起贴在自己的臀缝中间，大概的形状轮廓让这名体内空虚的omega抓狂，这似乎是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

盖文控制不住自己发出一声哽咽的声音，而捕猎者似乎很满意他先前想要挣扎反抗的动作，他像是奖励一般用他狼嘴蹭了蹭盖文敏感发红的耳后根，那里似乎就是他的敏感点，这激荡起身下omega一阵断续的呻吟。

真是一个变态，盖文脑内胡乱的想着，他可不想就这样被一个陌生的，且还处于本体状态的狼王给硬生生的强上，靠。

“盖文·李德。”  
“请你为我生一名子嗣。”

 

03

“我透你妈脑子是有什么毛病！”盖文惨叫了一声挣扎的从缠绕这他的被褥里坐了起来，睁开眼睛只能看到对床的西蒙带着关心的神色打量着他。环顾了下四周，不是可怕阴森的冷白色空间，且压迫在他身上的只是过多的被褥而不是一只冷漠可怕的狼王。

盖文松了一口气，抓了抓头发站了起来，隔壁的塞门放下了手中的种族笔记朝着盖文关心的问道，“嘿，很抱歉，但是我觉得你身上的omega气息太浓重了，如果你不介意的话，我的柜子左二层有我用魔力调配而成的抑制剂。”

宿醉的盖文眯起一只眼睛，他感觉自己脑袋有无数个巨人在跳着踢踏舞；逆光的恍惚之中看到了他的室友塞门温柔的眼睛，似乎学院早就算定好了盖文的脾气性情，给他安排了一个天使族类的omega作为室友。

说实在话，盖文当真对这种人发不起火来，因为他尝试着想要去激怒塞门，然后让后者跑去申请换舍友，可是没有想到这名精通魔法的天使只是用他们独有的微笑包容了这一切，这曾让这名人类omega在夜晚陷入深深地沉思，为什么同样是omega，居然能相差那么大。

“明白了……”盖文哼唧了一声转过身，用屁股面对着塞门。突然之间他好像意识到两件事情，慌乱的用被子盖住了透了水的屁股同时，闷声的问道，“你那么早起来干嘛，今天开学第一天……你的魔法科不都是在晚上的吗？”

“盖文，你可能忘记了今早的物种课。”塞门将笔记收拾妥当，他飞到了盖文的身边摸了摸盖文汗湿的额头，关切的问道，“你没有事吧？需要我带你去看看医生吗，你的脸色看起来很不好。”

“我好的你想不到，我怀疑有人用魔法攻陷了我的梦境来陷害我，该死。以及那个，啥，物种课是什么东西，我为什么从来都没听说过，你们是什么时候偷偷改了课表的？”

“你应该是忘了上个星期，你喝醉之后跟安德森摇摇晃晃的打赌谁能被这个热门抢手课程录取，如果你不介意的话，诺丝那里有全过程的录像，这是为了你们打赌的公平性。”

“去他妈的公平性……”盖文抓了抓头发，“这么说的话是老子赢了？行吧，汉克那个家伙欠我五箱上等的精灵酒。这门我报上了不去能怎么样，这些文绉绉的课程有什么意思，还不如拿来去睡多一会。”

“这门课程报上了之后是关系到你金牌猎人合格证的，盖文。意思就是，如果你想明年四年级毕业之后拿到金牌猎人证件的话，这门课程是不能挂科的。并且我听说这次课程火热的原因是 因为——”

“调入了一个新的alpha人类教授，还帅得很，是吧？得了，你快去找你的小男友吧，我等会会自己去的。”塞门朝着这个再次陷入梦境的omega张了张嘴想说什么，可最后只是微微摇了摇头飞走了。

盖文当然知道为什么这门课程火爆，那是因为有一个小甜心调入了。他们外头都是这么说的，盖文还记得这课程红到他们这一幢omega分区的宿舍有几个为课程而大打出手，无聊，

盖文晕晕乎乎的想到，幼稚，当他听说隔壁宿舍有个omega闻到理查德教授的alpha信息素就发起了情后，只感觉到一阵恶心，物种在属性本能面前如纸一样轻薄没用。

盖文对那个新教授好像有那么点印象，名字叫做啥，理查德，对的，并且他没有姓氏，真的是非常奇怪，在这个世界姓氏就是种族身份高低的一个标志。

盖文超级敏锐的第六感告知他他得要提防这名新教授，虽然说他真的不能从这名面无表情的人类教授脸上看到什么不妥，可是不安的恐惧感笼罩着盖文，轻声告诉他这位没有姓氏的家伙肯定是在隐瞒着什么。

但现在他要做的就是不要挂科，他可不想毕业之后拿不到金牌猎手证件不得不灰溜溜的跑回属于他的贫民窟里，紧接着随便找一个下三滥的alpha完成他该死而又操蛋的一生。

当盖文艰难的从床上挣扎起来的时候，抓起床头柜的钟表惊愕的发现，他只剩下五分钟赶到教室。

04

毋庸置疑的是，这名人类omega猎手迟到了。

盖文发现诺丝并没有报这门课程，不然他可以借助诺丝的能力开一个跨空间通道直接落入到教室里头。

无论如何，当他气喘吁吁的跑到教室后门的时候，里面已经人山人海的坐满了人。盖文随便看了一眼，什么物种的都有，并且他们能安静的坐在一间大教室里一起学习，而不是打架和互相歧视，这真的可以算得上是一大奇迹。

盖文眼尖的发现塞门贴心的给他留了一个位置，现在他需要做的是运用好潜伏的力量，慢慢的在教授的眼皮子底下溜到那个座位上。不知道是盖文信息素习惯性的太过于张扬舞爪，还是那个教授天生的听力捕捉能力超强，还猫着腰匍匐在走廊上的盖文被抓了个正着。

“盖文·李德。”莫名其妙熟悉的声音让这只做贼心虚的猫差点从人群里跳了起来，盖文脚底一个打滑差点滚到下面，他眼疾手快站了起来，望着声音的来源处；噢，那个就是理查德教授吗。

盖文观察着讲台上穿着黑色衬衫以及白蓝色条纹袍子教授，不同他所想的那种歪歪扭扭的老人，这明显是一个身强力壮的青年人，怪不得人家都叫他小甜心，瞧瞧这宽厚的肩膀以及雄壮的肱二头肌，怪不得隔壁宿舍有人为了他还发了情。盖文下意识的皱起眉头且啐了一口作为对教授不屑的回答。

“开学第一天，第一堂课你就迟到。”教授冷冷的声音在硕大的教室里回荡，安静的空间充满了紧张的气息，毋庸置疑，大家都知道这名教授的魔力超强，看起来搏击战斗能力也不弱，瞧瞧他的肱二头肌。

连克洛伊助理都无奈的望着依旧双手交叠不知天高地厚的盖文；盖文翻了一个白眼，冷哼了一声表示自己的不屑，他又不是第一次迟到，也不会是最后一次迟到，并且他也不稀罕种族课这种傻逼玩意，按照他聪明的大脑去分辨各种种族简直绰绰有余。

他抹出一丝挑衅的笑容的同时朝着讲台上的教授作了一个中指的手势，盖文能看到一个beta不可置信的向他瞪大了眼睛，紧接着抄起了自己的包朝着后门走去，什么鸡巴课程，谁想上谁去上，老子也不稀罕那个什么金牌猎手证了，反正黑市花个大价钱也不是不能搞到。

盖文不知为何觉得脚下的楼梯变得十分的漫长并且艰辛，他知道这肯定是理查德设的法阵，可是盖文是谁啊，他可是这个学院数一数二的学生猎人，破解这种弱智魔法简直是绰绰有余。

在大家惊愕的眼神里看似轻而易举走到了后门，踏出门外一只脚的时候，教室里再次传来了理查德教授冰冷的如同三尺之冰的声音，“如果你现在踏出这个门，这门学科我直接判你零分。”

盖文愣了一下，站定身体朝着讲台的方向微微扭过身体，他果然可以说是这个学院，更为准确而言，这个世界上最为独特的人类omega了；盖文夸张的耸了耸肩膀，似乎挂科对于他来说无足以挂齿，他微微歪了下脑袋，望着块头高大的教授说道，“我稀罕？”紧接着还朝着教授作了一个wink，最后再次头也不回的走了出去。

可惜的是，他并没有看到讲台上理查德教授望着他的背影，抹出了一个淡淡的笑容。

 

05

盖文朝着福勒校长狂轰乱炸好几天，并且拉着满脸无奈的汉克解释了前因后果，并且差点被踢出校门之后，得出来的处理结果永远都是他必须得修这门课程，不然拿到金牌猎手证就是在痴人说梦。

盖文无奈的在一个星期后，病怏怏地坐在了大教室的第一排，他感觉到十分的不妙，因为大家都很羡慕坐近一点好好观察这名教授，而他这个混蛋却能光明堂皇的坐在第一排正中间的位置，这确实是有点说不过去，嘿，他可是这个片区里最混球的猎手了。

他是被逼着坐在这里的。

福勒还跟理查德说，若是有一天理查德在第一排正中间看不到盖文的话，那就可以直接让盖文滚蛋。果然，这个家伙的背景还不小，盖文撑着脑袋如此想到；他百般无奈的抄写着黑板上的笔记，嘴里嘟囔着但是却十分的认真，可没有留意到有好几次，教授的眼神悄悄地落在了他的身上。

校园里已经开始传出谣言，说盖文所做的一切不过只是想吸引理查德教授的注意力罢了。

盖文看到这张可笑的海报的时候，直接掏出自己的蝴蝶刀将其切得粉碎，并且顺着上面的信息素一路找到了原作者，同时让他们尝了下人类omega拳头的滋味。

而通过这一件事情，后知后觉的盖文才发现自己是多么愚蠢，他这个连alpha都没办法打过的omega，在这个校园里似乎更加牢固了想要勾引教授的标签。

妈的群小婊子，盖文啜饮了一口咖啡如此想到，并不是所有人都像他们那样，无论是什么属性，omega，beta甚至还有alpha，都想撅着屁股趴在理查德的床上等待他的幸临。

靠，真的恶心，盖文听到自己胃液翻滚的声音，而他坐的那么近是纯属无奈，他可不想苦读两年之后悲惨被开除，可怜的盖文觉得自己是倒了八辈子的霉。

突然之间一个灵感袭击了他，盖文将搭在桌子上的脚给乖乖的挪了下来。

既然谣言这么说，那为什么他不把其运用到极致？

06

理查德感觉到头疼。

好不容易将这如同豺一般狡黠的盖文好好地安顿在教室第一排，而不是到处挑衅四处乱跑，现在理查德发现有问题的是他本人了。

他们学院并不阻止在课堂上吃小零食，只要味道不重，例如说矮人的面包棒就不可以，以及声音不要过于脆响，后作用不大的且不会影响到别人的话，一切都是允许的。可正是这条规则，被盖文·李德，最优秀的学生人类猎人给运用到了极致。

这极大的影响理查德教授上课的效率。

盖文从第三节课开始，就变着花样在课堂上吃着东西。

理查德敏锐的耳朵曾听见坐在盖文旁边的omega曾让他不要再吃了，这显得不尊重；而盖文这个混蛋只是眉毛一挑，双手抱头的倚靠在桌椅上，且旁若无人一帮将他的腿翘高在桌子上，理查德都能看见他穿着高帮猫咪袜子的细弱脚踝。

“老子哪不尊重了？管好你的事就行了，加把油，明天教授就在你床上。”

盖文将嘴里的粉红色棒棒糖给扯了出来，糖果离开嘴巴的时候发出了清脆的“啵”声，而阳光的亲吻下，那微微沾着糖浆的嘴唇闪着桃色的光芒，而这个不知道是故意还是无意的omega，还伸出自己嫩粉色的舌头细细的卷走嘴唇上的残留的丝丝甜味，“我都没吃早餐就过来，难道我还没理由吃点小零食来补充一下吗？你个蠢货，就算是我真的想不尊重他，你又能拿我怎么样？”

好险这个对话就在盖文扯高气昂的贱脸中结束了，当然他后来也把脚给放了下来，因为座位距离的限制，理查德知道这么做他的腰会十分的酸痛，但是不得不说这个家伙的柔韧还不错，适合在床上变化着各种体位尝试一遍。

在底下学生疑惑地表情中，理查德知道自己刚刚肯定是说错了什么，他朝着黑板一看发现自己用魔力催使的粉笔，写了一堆乱符，幸亏并不是场景再现。

理查德在盖文第二次像是不经意一般用眼神飘向自己的时候，他清楚地知道这个家伙到底想玩什么把戏。

外头传的风风火火的绯闻谣言理查德又不是不知道，他还注册了好几个小号潜伏在学校八卦论坛天天吃瓜，而克洛伊则是八卦版面的版主。

不得不说他还是蛮享受这个过程的，准确而言，是享受盖文面对这些东西就如同一只炸了毛的猫咪一样毫无头绪，为此，这名好教授也未曾出面澄清过一切，在别人闯入他办公室询问这件事的时候，他还带着斯文的金框眼镜一本正经的望着来者，微皱起眉头平淡的说道，“这个我并不知道。”

07

强烈的性暗示。

可是很不幸的是，理查德真的有点吃盖文这一套。因为按照人类和狼族的年龄兑换运算的话，在人类年龄中理查德可能只能算作是刚刚出生没有多久的小宝贝，应该还在妈妈的怀里咿咿呀呀的吃着奶，对，就是一个十足的处男。

理查德活了那么久，可仍旧是一名处男，没有任何性行为也没有任何标记的omega伴侣。

但这一切并不能说明理查德的能力不好，也不能说他天生阳痿；他是新晋的狼王，主动投入怀抱的基本是数不清楚的，只是他一直没有遇到一个对的人，别人说他就像是一台没有情感的机器，冷酷并且脑子里全都是所谓的家族使命，曾经被戏称为RK-900、就如同他的哥哥一般的RK代号，但是理查德并不在乎他们的调侃。

但是这一切都被某个暴风雪的夜晚给打破了。

一名人类猎手闯入了他的地盘，通过魔力的传染模糊的在线画面，理查德大概能看到进来的是一名身高不过1.8m的成年男子，精壮的身躯沉淀着属于猎人才有的力量和爆发力；沉重的雪花压垮了他用发胶胡乱整理的头发，带着伤疤的鼻梁被冻的通红，而那双眼睛桀骜不羁，且闪烁着危险的光芒。

回归狼本体的理查德意识到他的到来之后并没有着急起身，它嗅了嗅空气中的成分，发现这名狡猾的猎手服用了森林女巫调配的隐藏药物，压根不能通过信息素以及其身上的气味感知他的距离移动。有意思，理查德微微站了起来，而它身旁想要投送怀抱的女omega也感知到了危险。

理查德的狼耳抖了抖，它清晰的听见闯入者刻意隐藏的脚步声在逐渐靠近，不得不说，现在来找死的猎人真的是越来越多了，而这些只能徒劳的给这名残忍嗜血的新晋狼王增添鲜血带来的荣耀。

理查德做好了迎战的姿势，按照体重以及身型，人类几乎不是他的对手，再加上这名狼王的魔力极高，它认为这名不知天高地厚的猎人就是它的下一个战利品，是时候给自己弄一个收藏馆了。

等到一狼一人纠缠在一块的时候，理查德发现自己着实是低估面前这名人类男子；他跟狼王不断变化着打斗的姿势和方向，两人在这个温暖的洞穴里打斗的劈劈啪啪。

理查德能听见那两把挥舞生花的蝴蝶刀在耳边呼呼的作响，而在激动地时候这名猎手还会咧开嘴露出一个得意的笑容，小小的犬牙居然给他增添了一种不同于战场上的可爱感，那么一刹那，理查德觉得自己内心的屏障因此出现了裂缝。

身边惊慌失措的omega女伴失声尖叫，来不及抓上地上的衣服就仓促的冲入雪夜之中，理查德才不管这个该死的家伙回去会说些什么，似乎她是哪个物种头领的千金？谁在乎，此时此刻解决面前的猎手才更为重要。

两人的实力不相上下，虽然准确而言理查德暂时处于上风的状态；他将这名狂傲的人类猎手给妥妥帖帖的制服了，即便是他即将要面临死亡，这名嘴角还挂着殷红鲜血的人类猎手并没有丝毫的恐惧，他的手还朝着不远处被打掉的蝴蝶刀慢慢的探手。

理查德歪了歪脑袋，突然之间它就对这名闯入者起了极大的兴趣，刚刚一系列的纠缠打斗让它整个人都升腾，不同于日常百般无聊的感觉，更不同于单纯的战胜所带来的热血沸腾；即便是这名猎手要死，狼王如此想到，也得让它知道来者的一切。

理查德的利爪抓破了闯入者的厚重衣服，惊讶的发现原本冷静的人类此时此刻却变得慌乱，他的眼睛深处掩埋着某些不可告人的秘密，而理查德的爪子正慢慢的刨开上面盖着的厚实泥土。

理查德的一只利爪重重的按在了盖文的脑袋上，暗示着这个家伙不要轻举妄动——虽然好像没有什么用；它感觉到来自于海妖保护的魔力聚集在身下者脖颈处，理查德慢条斯理的用魔力解开女妖的枷锁之后，微冷的空气里迸发出浓烈的omega信息素的清香，理查德惊讶的发现身下这名闯入者是一名稀有的人类omega猎手。

正在理查德有些失神的时候，一把锐利的蝴蝶刀从一侧呼啸袭来；魔力提前预判的能力让他成功的躲过了突然的袭击，而被按的严严实实的罪魁祸首猎手此时此刻瞪着一双水雾模糊的眼睛望着它，紧紧抓着蝴蝶刀的那只手青筋凸起，似乎是他很不满意现在狼王所做的一切。

而理查德只是露出了一个龇牙咧嘴的冷笑，一个人类omega猎手想要单独的猎杀一只alpha的狼王？理查德冷灰色的眼睛闪烁着危险的光芒，打从解开女妖魔力枷锁之后，来自于猎手的信息素瞬间涌向狼王敏锐的鼻子里，让它不知为何下意识的吞咽了一口口水，可又觉得干渴的出奇。

他那双不羁的眼睛让理查德想要去拥有，它想要去运用自己的魔力让那种放荡的光辉消失，没有任何实战经验的狼王决定放长线钓大鱼，这对于他来说应该是最好的选择，不然强行跨种族标记伴侣只会给面前的猎人带来死亡。

盖文感觉自己真的是到了八辈子血妈的霉，在他在思考自己死前酒窖里的好酒喝完没有的时候，一条粗糙的舌头赤裸裸的舔上了他的腺体，这让他差点发出了一声难耐的低喘。

来自狼王的alpha信息素只是轻轻地附着在上面，简直就是一种浅层的标记意味，似乎在宣告他人盖文·里德是他的私有物一样。这个举止让盖文尾椎深处冒出一股凉意，下意识的愣在了远处，心跳不知道是停止运转或者是超负荷运作到没有任何感觉。

身体上的重量消失了，盖文慢慢的爬起了身，改变了之前任人鱼肉的不堪姿势；加上羞辱一般的浅层标记，这名omega可谓是怒火中烧，他将另一把蝴蝶刀也抄在手里，想要继续跟面前的狼王战个你死我活。

谁知道狼王只是优雅冷漠的绕过了他，巨大的狼只是冷冷的望着他，冷浅色眼眸的背后不知隐藏着什么黑暗面，受到alpha信息素压制的人类猎手不敢轻举妄动，他等待着狼王的一个出击，紧接着再寻找到它的破绽，将其服服帖帖的杀死。

不知道是否是错觉，盖文似乎恍惚之间听到一声缥缈的名字叫唤；等到他意识到是魔力使然的时候，面前那巨型的狼王已经消失不见了。

使诈者，盖文啐了一口将刀收回到远处，像是不忍一般恋恋不舍望了最后一眼这温暖的狼穴，刚刚那一切奇怪的就像是一场噩梦，盖文离开这里的时候晕乎乎的想到。

08

这只小狼王回去之后开始跟寻这名猎手，运用他的权力以及实力而言，这并不是什么难事。在来到猎人学院担任一名教授之前，为了避免出现上次一样实力不相上下的局面，理查德运用了其惊人的天赋快速增长自己的实力与魔力，他这次不会让这条长线之上的鱼从他的手心里逃跑。

而此时此刻这条鱼，正在他的课堂上，在他的教室第一排，色情的舔舐着那根粉红色棒棒糖。

理查德假装没有看到他这些愚蠢却有用的动作，可是不由得觉得自己的下胯一紧；盖文私密的舔着那颗糖果的顶端，就像是吮吸着肉棒顶端的小洞一样亲昵，他伸出自己粉嫩的舌头卷在糖果的外部，融化开来的糖浆粘黏在嘴唇上，他洁白的牙齿轻轻地咬在上面，嚼碎糖果的时候咧开一边的嘴角，俏皮的虎牙从其中显露出来。

而这一切看起来却跟他人日常吃棒棒糖别无他异，可能只是理查德自身肮脏梦境的加成使其看起来挑逗意味十足；最该死的仍旧是盖文的眼睛，微微上挑，从眼角溢出来的都是饱食的满足感，他看起来十分热衷于此。

理查德不由得加大了自己的魔力驱使粉笔，他不知道盖文这家伙是否曾有过床伴，最好别被他找出来；亦或是盖文天生就是会这么做。

在今天之后，这一切并没有好到哪里去，盖文就像是下定决心去挑衅这名教授一般；在课堂上吃着牛奶流心巧克力，流出来的乳白色液体暧昧的粘在他的嘴角以及下巴上，而他本人却十分乐意的伸出舌头将其舔舐入胃。

盖文手上抓着的那块深色巧克力淫糜的从中间缓慢淌出牛奶，粘稠的乳白色液体和一旁暗色的巧克力形成鲜明的对比，抬眼就看见盖文毫不在乎一般吮吸着自己粘有牛奶残液的手指顶端，他吮吸起来的时候两颊微微下陷，而下垂的眼睑之下隐藏着闪烁不定的桃光；盖文的一系列动作让讲台上的教授仓促的喝了一口冷水压压内心的邪火。

之后几乎就是变着花样刷弄着理查德，而可怜的盖文在一个星期之后就放弃了这么做。

因为盖文真的不能从教授扑克脸上看到他有什么内心波澜，而自己就像是一个小丑一样上演了足足一个星期的闹剧，他苦恼的将零食都带回去了，并且自我谴责为什么自己可以吃的如此色情，这是omega自带的一个天赋吗，操。

但是他不知道的是，理查德曾多次告诫过自己要冷静，并且还朝着全班露出过一个接近于残忍的微笑，冰霜威迫感让全班瞬间都停下了手中的动作，而神经可能比较粗的盖文依旧在忙活嘴巴里的零食。

理查德曾用盖文无法注意到的速度偷偷瞄着他，有次糖霜粘在他的有点红红的鼻尖上，活像是一只偷吃东西的奶猫一样，而他本人则是愣在那里一秒，紧接着粗糙的用夹克擦去了糖霜。

理查德不由得叹了口气，这个家伙是真的不怕他把他给就地办了吗？

09

盖文身为一个人类，出奇的没有对异种的食物饮料着迷，他依旧是抽着普通烟草包裹而成的香烟，喜欢喝酸味突出的乞力马扎罗咖啡。

虽然有时候他不得不放下，因为咖啡因以及酒精对于任何魔力调配而成的抑制剂都有反作用，倘若他不想突然提前进入热潮期的话，还是得克制一下。

“……”理查德整理好桌面上的文件扭过身子，就看到在第一排睡得死死的盖文。

这个家伙在上课的时候用尽了所有的方法不让他的眼皮给合上，似乎在最后两分钟快下课的时候，终于熬不住了。周围的同学都已经开始收拾东西下课，远处还有不少可爱的小家伙正想着上前搭讪教授。理查德一边继续整理着无用的东西，一边用魔力检测着盖文身上的线索。

看来这个家伙昨晚又偷偷参加了地下猎人组织外出狩猎去了。理查德的眼神暗了暗，盖文的实力他并不担心，但是他的属性在那种鱼龙混杂的地方的确太过于显眼，怎么说，人类猎手omega实在是少见，若是稍有不慎盖文他就可能会成为地下拍卖场的压轴物品。

他是缺钱吗？

理查德快速挑选魔力告知他的有用信息，回答是是的。理查德不由得进行下一轮深层次的思考，缺钱做什么？魔力调配而成的抑制剂副作用可比药草调配的要小，同样的，这个价格也是普通药草调配而成的好几倍。

虽然说盖文的室友是一名天使族且会魔法的omega，但是盖文那臭屁且高傲的自尊心从不稀罕自己去寄生别人的。他更喜欢用自己的钱去给自己购买生活必备品。

果然是为了买抑制剂。

理查德叹了口气，浅色眸子在早晨的阳光闪烁下辉耀出美感，而那几个终于鼓起勇气前来的家伙似乎被他突如其来的一笑给震惊了。

他们犹豫了很久还是走上前来，其中一个从包里拿出了精心准备的礼物递到了理查德的面前，“理查德教授，那个，请收下！以及，如果你没有女朋友的话，我……”

“谢谢，”理查德手都没有伸出去，他歪了下脑袋朝着面前快宕机的这几位，“但是我已经有喜欢的人了，所以按照逻辑关系，我不能收下您的礼物。”

说道这里的时候，理查德的眼神偷偷看了一眼依旧睡死在桌面上的盖文，唔……如果他没有看错的话，这个混球睡到口水都流下来了。

“我可以问一下那个人是谁吗？以及她是什么属性和物种？她配的上你么？要我所知，人类omega都是黑市上的抢手货物，只是一个欣赏物和生孩子的机器罢了。”

另外旁边的云龙族的男孩不屑的举起了手，就像是日常回答教授问题那样，“教授，你要得知道，我可是云龙族，按照物种排名的话我可是第五，你不考虑下以后的身份以及权力吗？这些我都可以给你，并且我还是一个omega，我们很配好么。”

“他是一个人类，且可以算是我的未婚夫。抱歉，我只能告诉你那么多，因为这涉及我个人的隐私。”理查德冷漠的看了一眼那几个兴致勃勃的想要用身份物种来诱惑他的人，这就是他隐藏冰原狼身份成为人类的一个不顺，人类物种在这个世界里排名比较靠后，“我认为两人之间的情谊不仅仅只是由权力和金钱堆砌而成的，你的价值观科目我认为不能及格，我会跟负责你政治价值观教授反应这个情况的。”

他们几个虽然不开心，但是在魔力的驱动下还是怏怏的离开了这所教室，再者他们并不想惹喜欢的alpha不开心，可笑的本能，

理查德抿了下嘴唇，他想都不用想今晚论坛加粗加红还要置顶的帖子是什么了，标题他都给他们想好了，《震惊！人类教授拒绝云龙族的邀请！而背后情人是……？》真的是拿他们没有任何办法。

10

盖文感觉有人在推他，迷迷糊糊眯开眼睛就逆着光，看到高大的人类俯视着他，冷淡的眸子闪烁着琉璃一般的光辉，恍惚之间他好像看到了冰原狼和耳朵？

盖文抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，斜眼看了下讲台上的钟表，紧接着烦躁的朝着面前的教授比了一个中指，将脸再次深深地埋入两臂之间。

“盖文·李德，现在已经下课了。”理查德如同机器合成的，没有波澜的声音从盖文的头顶传来，盖文从环绕的手臂缝隙偷偷的抬眼看过去，意识到理查德已经微微俯下身靠近自己。他强装镇定的样子，闷闷的且敷衍的回复了一句“嗯。”

“你不能在这里睡觉，这会影响下一节来上课的同学的。”

“唔……没事，老子困的要遁地了。”盖文压根就不想理会面前这个过于靠近的alpha，天生的抵抗感让他恶语相对，不过他说的的确是实话，他已经累得不想移动任何一根手指头，更加不要说走路回到宿舍了，如果让他现在乖乖的背上东西然后回到宿舍或者是，楼下公园的长椅上睡一觉，那简直就是在开玩笑。

“你是铁定要在这里睡了吗？”理查德的声音可定用魔法处理过，因为它们都能清楚地钻入盖文的脑内；被吵醒的盖文睁着一双黑眼圈浓厚的脸看着面前假笑的教授，累得都懒得发声了，只是用嘴型清楚的朝教授说了一句，“Fuck You”。

身边的压迫感突然消失使得盖文有种不太安心的感觉，教室平复了以往的寂静，只有理查德皮鞋踏在木质地板的声音，越来越远，直到最后他迷迷糊糊的听见教室门合上的声音。

理查德走了，盖文不知道为什么心里有种莫名的失落，但是他选择砸咂嘴，将这些多愁善感深深地抛到脑后去，现在肆虐席卷而来的就是无边的困意。

他晕晕乎乎的不知道自己在做些什么梦，感觉到天旋地乱，就像是悬浮在半空中一样，而似乎面部不远处就有令人心安的热源处，他出于omega需要安全感的本能主动贴了上去，他听着一阵又一阵类似于心跳的声音，心跳快却矛盾的稳重，传来的安全感让他感觉整个人都舒服且安心的浮在云端一般。

等下……他突然意识到哪里不太对。

他妈的哪里来的心跳声？！

盖文猛地醒来，抬眼就清楚的看到了原本已经离开了的理查德教授那如同瓷器品一般精美的下巴。

“睡得还好吗？”

11

“别跟老子说话，如果你不想被一枪子打爆屁眼的话，麻烦让老子静一静。”盖文扶住了自己发涨的大脑，里面纵横交错的画面让他感觉到无地自容，而罪魁祸首就坐在他的对面，冷静的吃着什么东西，似乎这些都是在正常不过的事情。

哪有教授抱着学生猎手正常啊？还是……他妈的娘炮才需要的公主抱？

盖文想到这里就想把他手里那包蓝蓝的，还发着幽光的东西给捏爆，但是摸了摸屁股发现蝴蝶刀这儿居然忘记带出来了，就怏怏的缩回了手。

他瞪着面前若无其事的alpha，越想越是生气，双手握拳不断的咬紧牙根，如果盖文没有记错的话，从教室到他醒来的那个地方的话，起码都有三十多分钟的路程。

一路上他就这样抱着？他妈的多少人看到啊？

盖文觉得自己已经没有生存的意义了，此时此刻的他还能感觉到背后那些八卦且炙热的眼神看着自己，他将脸埋在双手中间，搓捏着面部的同时发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。

理查德挑起一边的眉毛，将手里的饮品放下，随便翻了一下浮动平板的页面，点开了学校论坛的主页。

“《到底是爱情火花还是报仇快感？理查德此般是为何？》”

“操？！”

“《人类的未婚夫？盖文·李德背后不为人知的秘密》”

“等下，你他妈是在念什么？”

“《由恨生爱 校园路上竟出此事！》”

“闭嘴，嘿，你听见没有？！”

“《绯闻成真？盖文·李德是否成为理查德爱情中的第三者？》”

“我让你他妈的别读了！”盖文愤怒的撑起双臂朝着面前的alpha吼道，理查德在感觉到耳朵嗡鸣的同时，不得不承认盖文真的很有成为冰原狼伴侣的潜力，尤其是在嗓门这一块简直可以说是无可挑剔。

而他这个举动让附近吃饭的人都不约而同的抬眼看着他们两个，盖文还捕捉到了其中一个人的手机摄像头对着自己，啊，去他妈的死妈东西，盖文无力的瘫软回沙发上。

现在是跳进黄河都洗不清了。

盖文再一次的将脸埋入双手中间，他感觉到理查德将什么推到了自己的面前，他偷偷地在双手的缝隙中间往下看的同时，还嗅到了来自于乞力马扎罗咖啡的香气。

说到这里他似乎还真的需要那么点咖啡因来拯救一下，他半信半疑的挪开了手，挑眉看着面前喝着第二包那些蓝叽叽且不知道什么玩意的东西。

“认真的？”盖文半信半疑的问道，理查德并没有第一时间回答他，从他淡色瞳眸里盖文读出了让他先喝咖啡冷静一下的讯息。

盖文叹了口气，他原本想要直接走掉的，但是他知道他这么一做再加上之前的那声大吼，肯定是会出现不少类似于分手吵架之类的头条帖子。

所以精打细算且狡猾的盖文选择抿了口咖啡，温度恰好的咖啡淌入喉咙，洗刷了他一天的疲惫感以及头痛感，回味起酸涩韵味让他产生了一种放松的感觉，毋庸置疑这是一杯好咖啡。

盖文抬起眼眸，朝着面前依旧面不改色喝着东西的大块头说道，“嘿，你有什么好办法吗？你他妈有脑子的吗？”

“首先，我已经提醒过你不应该睡在教室，这对下一节课的教授和同学影响很大。”理查德慢条斯理的说道，“其次，其实我想扛着你走的。但是基于现在《Omega有关权利法案》第二条的第十三点，我身为一个alpha，且不是你的标记伴侣，无权对你做出如此失礼的事情。即便是运用魔力都是被禁止的。”

盖文感觉到恼火，这么说的话这一切还得怪回他自己？

理查德嗅到了空气中omega暴躁边缘的气息，他像是为了抚平脾气一般也释放自己的信息素，这让对面的omega挑起了一边的眉毛不屑的望着他，“最后，校园绯闻八卦帖子我不是不知道，相反，我可能比你更为清楚。如果既然他们传我们两个的绯闻谣言的话，那我们为什么不运用到极致呢？”

盖文扬起脑袋眯起眼睛，他老感觉这句话好像在哪里听说过。

12

现在成了，虽然论坛上的关于他们两个爆炸性的帖子依旧不少，但是对比以前的而言，的确是少了不少；他似乎能理解塞门当时

和马库斯在一起的时候，被帖子轰炸的感觉了。话说到塞门，他依旧不温不火的关注着盖文，并且不过多干涉盖文是否成为理查德关系第三者这个问题，这让盖文感觉到一阵该死且操蛋的舒心。

盖文无奈的叹了口气，将脚边的易拉罐给狠狠地踢的老远。他看了看旁边步伐频率稳定的理查德，打从那天开始他们就形成了“搭档”关系，这真的是太他妈的出乎他的意料了，一个共同对抗绯闻谣言的搭档关系，谁能比他和理查德更为奇葩。

他们两个心知肚明这不过是一次逢场作戏罢了，盖文悄悄地抬眼看了下满脸冷漠的理查德；看论坛上且听别人而言，理查德教授有一名人类未婚夫，属性未明，但是他可以为了他拒绝了来自云龙族的橄榄枝，盖文不得不感叹了一句，看来这个理查德还是一个痴情的种咧，不知为何心里满满腾上了一层失落沮丧感。

 

13

“嘿，塞门，我回来了，草他妈的外面那个家伙不让我把锯齿物的腿带回来，我花了好一段时间才……”盖文推门而入，手上沉重的拖着一个打包了的重物，摇摇晃晃的往里头挪步，他快速抱怨着但是敏锐的直觉告知他有什么不对劲的地方，没有塞门飞出来帮助他，并且空气中信息素的味道变了，盖文立刻做出了防备的姿态，他从腰上摸出了两把蝴蝶刀，慢慢的走进信息素的源头。

即便是这个家伙故意用魔力屏蔽了自己的信息素，但是盖文出色的嗅觉能闻到其中不对劲的地方。他小心翼翼的迈步入内，太过于反常了，宿舍的窗帘居然被死死的拉上了，且没有丝毫的亮光。

对于塞门这种向阳而生的生物而言这是不可能发生的事情，盖文屏住自己的呼吸慢慢的走进两人的床边，运用着猎人肌肉记忆力来勘测事件的目前状况。

一瞬间，盖文看到了坐在他床上的一双冷灰色眼睛，他感觉到熟悉，但是那么一瞬间他的脑海里晃出了两个模糊的身影，他知道其中一个是他的搭档理查德，但是另外一个实在是过于模糊，以至于盖文如何都想不起来。

但是即便是理查德的眼睛，很久之后盖文陷入了一种疑问，他的属性物种是人类Alpha，哪个人类的眼睛可以在完全黑暗之中闪烁着如同犬兽类那般幽冷的光芒？就如同等待着猎物步入他们捕食范围的猎者一般，阴森可怕，令人身体起鸡皮疙瘩的同时，彻骨的寒意攀岩而上，直达脑部神经。

但是那个时候神经大条的盖文，并没有意识到这一点。他只是继续比划着自己的蝴蝶刀，对坐在自己床上，拥有和理查德差不多眼睛的闯入者说道，“你他妈怎么在这里，塞门呢？”

人类的眼睛并不能很好捕捉到黑暗里的动静，但是他听出来闯入者从床上站了起来，动作敏捷快速，不像是那个大块头做得到的事情，面前的人给盖文深刻的感触就是，他就像是一只慢慢踱步到猎物附近的狼，“他去跟小男友约会了，冷静点，盖文。”

“回答我，你他妈的怎么在这里，以及你到底是谁，混蛋东西？”盖文依旧不肯放下防御的姿态，谁知道这名教授是否是别人用魔法虚拟而成的，故意隐藏身份信息素只是一个障眼法，假装成理查德的身份只为了靠近自己，也就是说他的猎物就是自己。

不得不说，盖文的敏锐性是很强的，但是他那么长的推理只对了最后一条，理查德猎物的确就是盖文·李德。

只是现在没有到收线的时刻罢了；盖文冷漠的望着面前缓慢移动的黑影，突然之间就在那么一刹那，他感觉到一只强劲有力的手臂搂上了自己的腰肢，熟悉的身高差如此突然的降临在他的身上，他一只抓着蝴蝶刀的手被身后来者有力的手死死的钳住了。

在搂上盖文的那么一瞬间，闯入者的信息素就像是决堤一般朝盖文袭来；出于omega本能反应的盖文差点就双腿发软跪在地上，似乎他在眼红喘息的时候还感谢了那死死搂住自己腰的手，没有让他用脸接住美好的地板

猎手盖文在他释放信息素的那一瞬间就闻出了这个信息素到底是属于谁的，在脸红的同时他感觉到自己有种被羞辱的愤怒，以及无力反抗的耻辱。

盖文只能像是被抓起后颈的猫咪一般愣在那里，感受到理查德高挺且微凉的鼻梁轻轻蹭着他的脖颈，那么一瞬间盖文感觉有种时间错乱的感觉，他似乎不知道梦回了几年前的哪个模糊类似的场景，可是却绞尽脑汁也无法得出。

他只能听到身后的人如同恶魔低语一般在他耳边呢喃道，“你觉得我是谁？我在这里是为了告诉你个消息，可是我哪里都找不到你。盖文。”

“放开老子，滚开！”盖文用尽吃奶的力气将手上那揩油的手给挪开，赶忙从理查德的怀里跳开，当理查德想要用魔力照亮房间的时候，盖文用蝴蝶刀的刀柄底部狠狠地敲上了理查德肚子，并且就像是兔急咬人一般快速的吼道，“不要开灯！你他妈有什么屁话就他妈的快放！”

理查德一边揉着自己肚子，一边无奈的望着面前双臂抱怀的omega。狼人自带的夜视功能能让理查德将盖文所有可爱的细节举动收入眼里，他从盖文的行为举止之中能得出一条信息，盖文不让他照亮或者是开灯的原因是，光线的增强会将他脸上的红晕给亮出来。理查德不由得发出了一声轻笑，可惜盖文认为这是对他忍耐限度挑衅的动作。

当盖文想要冲上去一把扯住理查德衣领并且用蝴蝶刀教他做人之前，理查德换上了平日冷漠无起伏的声音说道，“你这次测验的成绩出来了，你想要知道吗？”

“什么？”盖文皱起眉头，这个话题跳转的太厉害了。

“我实话实说，你坐在第一排，每节课都来，并且你的……搭档是我。而你的物种课成绩是倒数第一，盖文。你到底在干什么？”

“嘿，别着急傻大个，我不是跟你说过我听不懂吗？这些东西……”

“只是你不认真罢了，李德。你这样让我很难做，福勒校长也找我谈话过了。雪上加霜的是，其实你是他们重点的培养对象，的确不得不说，一名人类omega成为这座顶尖猎手学院排名第一第二的猎手的确很厉害，并且你的潜力很大，你想像别人一般混一个证件是不可能的。”

“同时，更加糟糕的是，他们做出了一个决定。”盖文怀疑自己耳朵是不是有问题，他居然好像听到了理查德故意按压下去的声线尾端居然有愉悦的上扬；“他们当然也有关注论坛帖子的事情，并且认为将你的舍友调换成我也没有什么大碍。他们美其名曰照料的同时还能学到知识，一举两得。”

“等下？你们这有遵循过我的意见吗？以及塞门呢？我操你们这是滥用权力？”

“关于你的意见，很可惜的是，昨晚我们在开会的时候你人影都找不到。不过，我猜测你也是参加地下猎手团出去打猎了。而关于塞门，他承认虽然他很不放心你，福勒校长跟他说明了一切情况，并且囊括我个人的一个系统介绍，他依旧是同意了。滥用权力但是谈不上，只是给我增添了一个累赘罢了。盖文，你的东西我已经帮你收拾好了，现在你需要做的只有跟我过去。”

“嘿？你们他妈的，为什么你们开会非要挑在晚上啊？我晚上一般都很忙的。”

“是的，你晚上都很忙，以至于睡眠不够，第二天早晨在我的物种课上不是走神发呆就是睡大觉。盖文，这并不是你取得年级倒数的原因，并且你以一个人类omega的身份参加地下猎手团是十分危险的，我知道，你隐藏了自己的身份和信息素，但是这依旧风险很大，我可不希望以后再地下黑市关于omega区，能看到你全身带着宝贵的宝物链条作为压轴产品的身份出现。”

“关于为何你要去参加地下猎手团，我觉得这再清楚不过了。你今年25岁，距离你分化日子已经整整过了几乎十年，这期间你没有任何标记过你的alpha，包括短暂标记都没有，你一直是依靠魔法调配而成的抑制剂度过难熬的生理期。再者，你出身于贫民窟，这种昂贵的药剂你是难以承担的，包括现在，没有正式工作且没有绑定alpha的你，为了魔法调配而成的抑制剂，不惜铤而走险参加地下狩猎团赚取利润。”

“你他妈的私自调查我了？谁允许你这么干的？你婊子妈的远古巨坟是被我敲碎了吗？”

“注意言语，盖文。这是出于对你的关心，并且做适当的了解有助于我们关系的稳固。其他的我不敢跟你保证，但是我敢跟你说，你作为我室友之后，第一，你会有个稳定的作息时间；第二，你的成绩会上升，并且我能保证让你顺利的拿到金牌猎手证；第三，你无须为魔法调配的抑制剂感到烦恼。请不要踩我的脚，这是无礼的行为，盖文，我的意思是我的魔力足够去调配优等的抑制剂给你，只要你乖乖听话，你想要多少就给你多少。这不算是寄生，算是用你的努力交换得来的。”

“哼，听起来很是诱惑，哈？”盖文双臂环抱，不停地用脚尖轻轻地掂量着地面，两人之间再次陷入了尴尬的沉默，盖文感觉到现在他想要吸根烟来平复一下自己的心情，然而当他摸到屁股后面的香烟盒子的时候，瞬间再次被人制止住了，虽然在这个瞬间盖文不知道该做出什么动作比较好，因为理查德手整个盖上了他一边的臀部。

“第四，不允许抽烟喝酒，取而代之，我可以给你适当的咖啡。”

“卧槽，你的手能不能挪开！谁教你这么做的！不是要遵循《Omega权利法案》吗我操！”

 

14

“请各位同学将手边的资料收起来，今天我们进行一个测验，不要使用任何魔力以及武力，不准运用任何形式去非常方式获取答案，若是被发现了存在舞弊以及作弊行为，该同学本科目在本学期直接定E。”

理查德一边走着一边巡视着一排排在座的同学，他们对于今天的模拟测验都表示十分的无奈，而这一场测验十分的重要，是否能参加外出猎人测验取决于这一次考试的成绩。

理查德抬眼看了下第一排，发现熟悉的位置上空无一人。他那双宛若机器人一般冷漠淡然的眼睛眨了眨，有一种不祥的预感蔓延上来；打从盖文跟他同居之后，不知道是迫于金牌猎手证的压力亦或是来自于alpha信息素的逼迫，盖文乖巧了不少，起码他的饮食起居习惯要比以前好得多了，前两天他还听见盖文一声哀嚎，大概意思是在吐槽自己被理查德给喂胖了。

盖文今天按时起来了，虽然一如既往地赖床了差不多10分钟，起码理查德走的时候盖文在满肚子起床气的狠狠吃着烤土司，似乎这样子就能发泄一般。

而现在，上课了差不多十多分钟盖文依旧没有出现，理查德抿了一下下嘴唇，他差点就要当着一百多号学生面前暴露了真实身份；极其困难的按耐住自己想要弹跳出本体耳朵的冲动，他盯着前方的钟表开始不动声色的运作魔力检测着盖文现在情况。

【魔力链接中断】

这是理查德得出来的唯一结果，他趁着盖文睡着的时候偷偷给他安装的魔力跟踪此时此刻失效的原因只有两个，一是盖文本人发现了，并且动用魔力强行退出，这一点不太可能，按照盖文的零魔力的人类身份他压根就没办法察觉到魔力跟踪；而另外一点就是有人动用了魔界，强行隔断了盖文对外的连接，而与此同时其魔力跟踪也会失效。

理查德感觉到后者的可能性比较大，怎么说盖文也是人类Omega的身份，在这个世界物种排名里的确算是较为弱势的群体，同时盖文的为人处世的确挺容易招黑，这一点理查德再清楚不过了，当时盖文可是把他揍得够呛，再加上最近他和盖文的表面关系闹的动静挺大，谁知道那个被自己拒绝了的云龙族的傻子会不会转嫁愤怒在盖文身上？

即便盖文是可以一个人搞的定这一切，倘若他们运用了什么卑鄙的魔法，对于这名有时候冲动的过分的人类而言就是致命伤害；一种不祥的预感吞噬了这名原本在一丝不苟地监考着的教授，理查德感觉到嘴里的犬齿在蠢蠢欲动，倘若让他发现盖文有什么地方受伤了的话，嗜血的本性终将有机会释放出来。

他舔了舔自己微微探出来了的犬齿，眯着眼睛再一次环视了一下四周，很是满意大家听话且服从的样子，因为对于一些粗糙的物种而言，乖乖的坐在教室里已经是一个极大的困难了；理查德决定离开教室，现在他可不在乎等会福勒是否会过来查班什么的，心脏如同被一只冰冷的手狠狠地抓捏着，他可开不起这些玩笑。

等到理查德运用本体的能耐体力跑到最后中断的连接体时候，发现自己就在结界的外围，果然这一切都如理查德估计那般，云龙人感觉到自己受到了来自于盖文的变相羞辱，而自己却又出于某种原因不敢去动理查德，也许是他们天生的魔力感知让他们知道理查德也许不只是人类那么简单。

结界外头的理查德强行用魔力砸出了一个口，小心翼翼的走入了这个完全封闭式且难以令人发现的结界地带，倘若他没有给盖文安装魔力跟踪的话，盖文死了也许他都不知道，更没有任何办法找到他到底死在了那个交错的世界空间里。

理查德谨慎的走着，他的眼睛在昏黑的环境里闪着银白色的光芒，瞳眸深处跳跃着愤怒的火苗；空间里混杂着各种奇怪的味道，理查德在脑内分析其中的成分，有属于盖文的信息素味道，还有其他别的omega以及alpha的信息素，还有来自暗黑森林里的生物成分的味道，他不太确定这种恶心的药物到底是用来干什么的，同时狭小的空间里还弥漫充盈着鲜血得味道，来自于人类，云龙人，还有异形人等其他人。真是浑浊的令人作呕。

理查德在阴影里支起了属于本体的狼耳，灰白色的耳朵在阴影里捕捉着窸窸窣窣的谈话声，就在前方不远处，同时他也在嗅着盖文信息素味道的源头，跟着信息素的途径走他就能找到盖文本体。

他走路一如既往地不存在任何声息，此时血腥味浓重的让他有点控制不住自己的人形，那几颗原本已经被抑制下去的犬齿又在隐隐作疼，理查德做好了完全准备，倘若看到什么该死的家伙他会毫不犹豫的扑上去，用锋利的牙齿撕破他们脆弱的喉咙，用锐利的爪牙将他们给五马分尸。

理查德紧绷的神经在看到盖文本人之后暂时的松懈下来，这个让理查德紧张的差点要恢复本身的人类omega就倚靠在一个椅子上面，隐藏在阴影里的理查德慢慢的将自己的兽耳收了回去；盖文那双高帮的靴子踩着地上某人的手，刁钻的角度碾磨着其受伤的手心，听到地上那位发出凄厉的尖叫求饶，那脸上挂着彩的盖文冷哼了一声，更加加重了脚上的力气。

盖文站了起来，与此同时毫无声息的理查德也慢慢迫近，他刻意隐藏了自己的信息素，盖文完全没有意识到后面已经降临了理查德。

盖文此时此刻身上全是污渍以及血渍，来自于不同物种的血大块且粘结在他的衣服上面，而盖文的手臂上有明显的刀伤，狼王的视力非常好，理查德一下子就看到了盖文毁坏了的衣服上，腺体已经开始微微红肿，而地上不远处有针头以及来自暗黑森林里的药剂，此时此刻嗅着空气中逐渐加重的属于盖文信息素的味道，理查德一下子就明白了这些该死的药剂是用来干什么的。

“放弃吧，盖文，操你妈的，等一下这个结界结束之后，你的药效应该也会发作，而外面有好几十个alpha正在等着你。”地上那个被揍得脸部都肿起来的云龙人大笑起来，他身旁还有好几个已经被揍到晕过去的alpha，其中有两三个身上有来自于盖文蝴蝶刀的伤痕。

与此同时另外一个种族是异形人beta，也许是这个云龙人的“闺蜜团”，这个结界按照魔力追溯的话，应该就是这个人做出来的。

而这个人吐出嘴里那涌上来的黑血，轻蔑的看了一眼盖文说道，“真不知道你是哪里好才能勾引到理查德教授，就凭你那干瘪的身躯，真他妈的无聊，怎么样，现在很难受吧？我闻出来，你还没有被标——”

“少他妈给老子在这里磨磨唧唧的，刚刚揍得还不够重吗？贱人？”盖文蹲下去朝着这名beta的腹部再来了一拳，恶劣的咧嘴笑了起来说，“那又怎么样？我依旧可以像是对你们这样对待这群alpha，我看你是太过于小瞧人类omega了，先生。”

这么说着，盖文强制性的打开了那人的口腔，beta奋力却徒劳的挣扎着，此时此刻盖文低下脑袋，就像是牙医一般仔仔细细的检查着那人的口腔，他鼻梁上的伤疤此时此刻就是冷血的标志，

“我看你，牙齿断了那么多，要不我干脆免费帮你和你身旁那位小可爱的牙齿都拔光，滑溜的口腔应该很适合充当另外一个洞去满足外面那些挺着屌的alpha，怎么样？”

“别，求求你……等下。”beta开始往后瑟缩着，他扭动着面部想要逃脱盖文手掌的禁锢，而盖文一只手捏住面颊，另外一只手从背后摸出了一把蝴蝶刀。

盖文嘴角有伤口，裂开的红色口子从这昏暗的灯光下让他恍惚中有在微笑的错觉，beta的腿无力的踢蹬着，盖文轻蔑的望了一眼身边那个开始用仅剩的魔力呼叫他人的云龙族少爷，啐了一口说道，“你想要第一个吗？我都忘了，特级种族有优先的特权。瞧瞧我这个该死的低等族，老是忘了所谓的礼仪。”

“你他妈的敢碰我一下试试看？”一直养尊处优的大少爷从未受过双重打击，面如死灰的看着盖文伸出手掐住了他的下巴，未来得及吞咽下去的口水泛上来迫使其急促的咳嗽起来。

盖文没有说话，他只是微微的调整了一下蹲着的姿势，“你出去不会好过的盖文，操，外面的alpha会把你从头到尾永久性的标记一次，让你怀上路边野杂种的孩子，你就给我结结实实的当一个肉便器吧，人类omega的一生不就是如此吗？如果，咳咳咳，现在放开我的话，我还可以考虑一下给你找几个好一点的alpha，对你温柔一点。”

“……你真的是傻到给你种族丢脸。”盖文挑起眼眸，不过他说的也没有错，留给盖文的时间的确不多了，更为何况的是他压根就完全抵挡不住一些种族alpha的信息素攻击。

盖文眼睛一转，情欲逐渐浮上的深处隐藏着危险的光芒，他捧住了面前云龙omega的面颊，用拇指强迫他做出了一个强颜欢笑的面容，盖文冷哼一声说道，“听说这个药剂存在唾液感染的副作用，再者，我不得不提醒你，被omega信息素勾引陷入发情期的alpha，可没有种族这个概念，在他们的脑子里，”盖文舔了一下自己的嘴唇，

“只有属性。”

阴影里的狼王依旧等待着目标的下一个动作，盖文加大了手中的力度，他确信松手之后那里会留下红色的指印。

“你想想等到结界解除之后，你也是那样，张着腿，贪婪的把其他种族的，比你低的，比你粗俗的alpha的粗长肉棒给吞咽下去，然后怀上他们的孩子，并且你有可能还不知道怀的孩子和标记你的是否是同一个人，“身下的男孩眼睛瞪得老大，不由自主的想要往后瑟缩着，脚在地板上无力的踢蹬着，”感兴趣吗？要试试看？“

”住手。“理查德眼神暗了暗，他走上前去一把搂住了这个理智逐渐丧失了的猎手，而盖文下意识的是狠狠地想要扒开这双强硬的手臂，并且还打算从腰部摸出他最爱的蝴蝶刀。

理查德冷眼望了一眼地上那名惊慌失措的云龙族，瞬间爆裂开来的属于狼王的信息素掌控着结界，冷色的眼眸闪烁着嗜血的光芒，还未等那几个始作俑者反应过来的时候，就带着这个快要得手了的猎手传送到了他们两人的宿舍里头。

15

”嘿，让我猜猜，你又是哪个混球给我找来的alpha？“盖文挣脱出了理查德的怀抱，在高浓度的alpha信息素的笼罩里，他手微微发颤，而依旧气势不减的玩弄着锋利的刀刃。

理查德跟面前这名腿脚发软，满面潮红并且鼻子上坐落着细碎汗珠的omega截然不同，他依旧穿着白色的风衣背着双手，冷眼瞄着面前龇牙咧嘴的人类。

“不错，这次学的挺像的。”盖文冷笑了一声，一阵晕眩袭击了他，眼前一黑让他下意识的扶住了额头，暴露出了最为致命的弱点，倘若现在理查德想要制服这名有点行为失控的omega，简直是绰绰有余。

盖文眨了眨眼睛，确认模糊的视线慢慢恢复正常，咬着牙根品尝着嘴里蔓延开来的血腥味，“连他妈结界都给我模仿宿舍？嗯？王八蛋，你他妈说出来，我还可以考虑给你保留下你的屌，要知道，”

说到一半他顿住了话语，身体左右摇晃了一小下，在理查德想要冲上前扶住的时候，这名警惕的人类omega再次用发软的手朝着模糊的人影指了过去，“别给老子过来？！听不懂我的话吗？你他妈到底是谁派你来的，将魔法模拟外表解除了，你当老子傻逼吗？”

理查德挑眉，他好像大概猜出来了盖文话语的意思，应该是之前那个云龙族的求爱失败者让一个人用魔力伪装成了理查德本人，然后跑去骗盖文，虽然应该是十有八九失败了，而盖文是强制性被关入结界。一种愧疚感翻涌上心头。

盖文现在所说的”魔法模拟外表“他可不敢解开，理查德歪了歪脑袋，若是这名人类猎手知道自己就是他之前未收到宝箱里的狼王的话，很有可能拼了老命也要将其拿下。

盖文感觉到混沌，身体就像是被地狱的绿火燃烧了一般，空虚并且疯狂，可笑的是灼烧感给他带来的是不断地冒水，敏感的肌肤能清楚的告知他现在他的内裤已经完全被后穴涌出来的爱液浸湿了，每随着他的一收一缩总有黏糊的液体缓缓淌出。

空气中这该死的alpha信息素简直就是准备要压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，他想要面前的alpha，他只想要理查德那样的alpha，盖文晃了晃脑袋，尝试将那些该死的桃色幻想给扔在脑后，都怪他妈的搭档关系和日久生情。

事实上他发抖的大腿根部以及收缩的腹部告知他这是徒劳无功的。他依旧保持着最后丝有的骄傲，用蝴蝶刀保持着战斗的姿态望着面前那面无表情的alpha，淡色的瞳眸似乎是将他给顶住了一般，让他不敢轻举妄动，只能异常乖巧的静候着alpha的下一个动作。

若是他敢过来，我要刺破他的喉咙。

盖文这么想着的同时，微微闭上了眼睛，瞬间感觉到天旋地转，等到他急促喘息着回过神来的时候，他已经被那双冷色眼睛牢牢的锁定了，一瞬间都忘记了反抗，大脑的深处如同水落石出一般浮现了画面，交叠穿插着他前几个星期那荒唐的子嗣梦境。

那双鬼魅一般的手摸上了他红肿的腺体，脱口而出的一声短叫将这名omega给拉扯回现实，盖文发现自己手中的刀早就被扔的好几米开外，从被压制反扣的体位来看，盖文能看到理查德床底下黑黢黢的一片，他只感到一阵阴森的恐惧，同时却又因为这高种族的强性alpha信息素的撩拨，矛盾且病态的变得异常兴奋。

”操你妈的，放开老子！“盖文剧烈扭动着，如同一匹难以驯服的野马，理查德的瞳眸深处开始涌出猩红的血色，空气中omega的气味过于浓厚，而他朝思夜想的猎手此时此刻在他身下陷入热潮期的漩涡。

一时之间理查德差点丧失了自我恢复了兽性，盖文这个混蛋也不知道是故意的还是无意的，挣扎的同时却又在用他的臀部若有若无的磨蹭着理查德逐渐发硬的胯下。

放长线，钓大鱼，理查德强忍着咆哮的狼嚎冲动，他从一旁的床头柜里拉开第一层，找出了特地为盖文配置好的魔法抑制剂，匆忙的融入进去自己的信息素作用在盖文的身上，起到模拟暂时标记的作用，来减缓热潮期对于盖文的折磨。

体内的燥热逐渐退散，宛若乌云消散一般，虽未释放出灿烂的太阳，但是足以明亮。

盖文就像是断了绳的提线木偶一般，之前打斗以及热潮期的大量体力消耗如同洪水猛兽一般吞噬了他，眼皮沉重的宛如注了水一般。

不行，盖文突然挣扎的想从地板上爬起来，他不能在陌生alpha的结界里睡着，并且他并不知道这名给他魔法配制而成的抑制剂的目的到底是什么，体内有个声音在大叫着让他快点离开，怎么样都好。

无名的恐惧感狠狠地拖着盖文朝着深渊走去，他越是想要往上爬却发现自己掉落的更快。

“嘘，嘘，盖文。我在这里，我是理查德。”理查德注意到自己怀抱里的omega的异样，此时此刻的盖文的体温已经慢慢恢复到人类正常水平，而他的眉头依旧紧皱着，眼角夹杂着晶莹的眼泪，面部上的伤疤此时此刻显得有点可爱且可怜。

被自己咬出血的嘴巴微微红肿着，而他紧紧地揪着理查德风衣衣襟，嘴里不断地呼唤以及嘟哝着什么，理查德微微低下脑袋，听不太清楚盖文到底在说着什么，他是遇到了梦魇了吗？

理查德轻轻地亲吻着他的面颊，并且用手抚摸着盖文的额头，将汗液给依稀抹去，安慰着这名被信息素袭击到产生深处心理阴影的omega，似乎起到了不少的效果。

盖文发硬的背部逐渐软化，从他慢慢松开了却依旧抓着衣襟的手可以看出，他现在感觉到安全多了，理查德扭头就看见了盖文腺体上那明显的针孔，再看了看怀里头一次见到的，如此脆弱的盖文，眼神不由得暗了下去。

 

16

盖文感觉到莫名的安心。

他似乎搂着一个巨大的，毛茸茸的东西在睡觉。天知道他发生了什么，此时此刻的人类猎手没有任何心情去管理那么多。

倘若现在有谁斗胆进入理查德教授和盖文·李德的寝室的话，那么他就能看见一头狼王卧在宿舍的地板上，他的怀里似乎躺着一名累坏了的人类omega，而这头狼王那条在光芒下闪着银光的巨大尾巴轻轻地搭在了盖文的肚子上，并且还将自己的利爪收了回去，生怕自己的一个不小心会将身下的猎手给划伤。

理查德他原本打算用魔力或者是亲手将盖文抱回床上的，但是刚刚一碰到盖文，这名在外头容易气到掏刀子捅人的猎手却直接往理查德怀里的热源缩去；而躺在地上用人类的身体的话，盖文却容易着凉感冒，尤其是在热潮期平复之后这个身体防御功能颇为脆弱的时段。于是理查德褪去了人形，恢复了原本的形态，将这名有点小小的人类纳入在自己绝对防御的怀抱里。

不知过了多久，突然之间温暖的消失让盖文在睡梦里骂出了声，几乎是下意识的，而站起身来的理查德只是无奈的叹了一口气，宠溺的微微勾起一边的嘴角，低下脑袋亲了亲这名omega，并且尽自己最大的努力将其放回在床上，仔细的帮其盖好被子，恢复人形将地上的蝴蝶刀捡了起来，把玩了一下矮人稀有沃尔西金属的重量，最后悄悄地放在了盖文的床头柜上。

在理查德脱去白色风衣，融入黑夜不久之后，猎人学院的公告牌下面发现了两具面目全非的尸体，行凶者的手法冷酷且无情，尖锐的伤口几乎是一击毙命，没有任何活口的机会，手法极其诡异，使得这两个人像是突然暴毙一样无解。

而根据相关精灵法学师的检验，这两具尸体的种族属性分别是来自云龙族在校三年级魔法omega猎手，另外一名是来自异形人族在校四年级beta猎手。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唔  
> 处男900和老车手盖文上线  
> 盖文生日快乐哇AWWWWW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唔……我很喜欢逃生这款游戏  
> 以及我感觉我本子可能要爆字数爆字数爆字数了咧  
> 我哭咧

17

“真不知道我是他妈的做了什么孽还要和你继续搭档……”盖文一边整理着背包一边抱怨式的嘟嘟囔囔说道，蝴蝶刀顺畅的插在了腰间。

一旁整理着手套的理查德不由得挑起了一边的眉毛，但是什么都没有说。因为其中的原因也只有他最清楚，可是还是不要告诉面前这个明显处于焦躁期的omega比较好。

按照柜顶，猎人学院的猎人学生到了三年级的上学期末有一个大型的考验，学生猎手们自行找到学院内自己喜爱的队友组成二人搭档，前往总是被刺洌蟒迷雾弥漫的一个黑森林内进行一个学业考试的测验。

当然，在这个年龄层以及身份复杂的学院里，这个队友并不局限于同学之间，考虑到各个方面，只要不超过相应的大范围的规定，他们的队友限制都是相对比较放松。

而盖文·李德，这名处在风口浪尖的人类omega猎手，光明正大的就和他们的种族课程教授理查德组队了，并且奇怪的是，大家似乎对这件事情见怪不怪的样子了。

不知道是大家脑子有病还是怎么回事，打从一个半月前的云龙人及其小弟莫名其妙死亡之后，大家对盖文都是敬而远之，那是因为学校的八卦论坛也在传言造谣这是盖文出于嫉妒心所做的。

有个脑子的东西都知道盖文是没有压根魔力去做这些事情的。

只有诺斯看到了盖文看到那个帖子的表情，就像是他一口气塞下了几百个费米奈劳*（高酸柠檬品种）一般，整张脸都无可避免的皱在了一块来作为对这个指名道姓的污蔑的回答。而诺斯十分开心看到这般的盖文，她笑的差点把马库斯给传送到了异世界。

回头关掉手机冷静了一下，盖文掐算那天应该就是他热潮期的日子，可是回忆就如同断了链条的珍珠项链一般，破碎的难以串连。

过于暖热的毛绒触感，呛人的药物味道，各种血液混杂的腥味，以及灰烬的腐臭，在众多杂乱以及恶心的alpha信息素里，盖文的脑海深处依旧记得那股淡淡的，清新脱俗的如同雾凇沆砀，淡雅强劲的如同万里无际的海洋上翻滚的浪花。

然而，盖文却没有任何认识的alpha可以跟这股信息素对的上号，并且他清楚地知道，这股信息素并不是他身边那些物种以及能力的alpha所能拥有的。

依稀还记得黑暗里跃动的一双鬼火幽灵一般的瞳眸，冷漠的如同金属反射出来的亮泽，里面翻滚的嗜血性让人倍感寒意，如同步入万丈深渊一般难以动弹；虽说是有理查德的印象，但是盖文觉得他很有可能是在结界消失的外面偶然路过把自己带回去的。

现在盖文一回忆那几天就是混乱的头疼欲裂，就像是被打乱了的拼图一样难以拼接回原样。他并不排除相关人员对他的记忆封锁以及清除，同时这并不是光彩的事情，不记得也就作罢了。

诺斯当时拉着赛门他们大吹特吹这个未知凶手做得好，而马库斯还有赛门他们也只是微笑着点点头，没有表达过多的言论。但是盖文当然知道他们是怎么想的，马库斯设立了一个组织名为耶利哥，近几年发展十分迅速，其中心主旨是推翻现今不合理的种族制度。

盖文的第六感告诉他，那个法力强大且反侦探能力极高的未知凶手究竟是谁，但是盖文难以将理查德跟其对的上号，并且他也找不到任何理查德这么做的理由，为了我？疯了吗？他咬了下嘴唇，殊不知心跳节拍已经乱了。

从回忆深处回过神来，发现理查德已经开始准备出发了，该死的，盖文啐了一口，对方一如既往地，一身雪白色的风衣，高领处还有流动性质的蓝色线条勾勒，这身贴身挺拔的衣物将理查德的完美身材给衬托出来。

盖文偷偷地瞄了几眼，趁着理查德注意到并且将眼神移到他身上之前再仓促的扭过头去，若无其事一般吹着心虚的口哨。

跑调了。

 

18

盖文其实一点都不想和理查德搭档，讲真的，他盼望这个难得的自由时间太久了，以至于他都和汉克安排好了一系列的胡吃海喝，不符合生活习惯的狩猎活动，但是现在全都他妈的泡汤了，他能不生气吗？

在这一两个月这名可怜的omega完完全全就是被同居的alpha给压得死死的，并不是生理上的制服，而是生活上的。小到吃饭的礼节大到学分的修行，盖文想到这里不由得感觉到自己的太阳穴突突跳动着，在外人的眼里人家觉得非常甜蜜，但是这其中的悲惨也只有盖文才知道。

他不得不说，有时候晚上他还是挺羡慕理查德的人类未婚夫；不过他也多心的替别人操心，谁知道这名看起来知书达理无所不会的教授，做出来的饭菜如同各种颜料以及墨水的混合物一样。

想到这里就有点反胃，当时盖文第一天搬进来的时候，理查德主动要求为他做饭来“犒劳”一下这名不情不愿的学生，但是后果十分的糟糕。

当时天真的该文还冷哼一声笑了起来，开着玩笑说你居然还会做饭。可是厨房的一声巨响以及战术翻滚躲避冲击波之后，盖文终于明白了理查德其实压根就不会做饭，压根就不会。

于是后面的生活变得有少许的诡异，大部分时间盖文和理查德都是会在饭堂里吃饭，可是在特殊的节假日，例如说过去的一两个月里他们举行了一次感恩聚餐，耶利哥以及汉克等人都来到了理查德的公寓里，按照抽签的顺序而言，这一次是轮到盖文做饭。用各种五花八门的理由逃跑了两年聚餐烹饪的盖文这一次不得不给他们做了一桌的饭菜。

当大家小心翼翼的，如同踏入禁地一般走入理查德的公寓的时候，看到满桌可口的饭菜还以为自己中了迷幻的毒。当大家开始谈笑着吃着饭菜，并且夸赞一旁一直沉默不言的理查德的厨艺的时候，盖文就围着一条可笑的粉色兔子围裙走了出来，手里还托着一盘刚刚烤好的乳猪，跟在座的每一个人大眼瞪小眼。

“嘿老兄，你他妈居然会做饭？！你欺骗我的感情！”以及“我淦！我可能今晚就会死在这，操你妈的混蛋你有没有给我的下毒！”瞬间在盖文的耳边爆炸，他只能翻一个巨大的白眼以及艰难地用一只手托着托盘，另外一只手朝着这两个人做一个中指。

汉克和里奥知道这是盖文做的饭菜之后两个人还赶忙用魔法测验了一下自己有没有中毒，虽然说汉克借着用啤酒洗胃的理由又多喝了好几瓶啤酒；而里奥感觉到自己跟盖文那么久哥们了还不知道其会烹饪，居然油然而生一种“哥们给我戴绿帽”的悲伤感，气的盖文差点抓起手里的啤酒往这两个人的头上砸了过去。

盖文烹饪的能力是在小时候为了谋取生计的时候在大饭店里打工悄悄学到的，虽然他那时候很小很瘦，就像是一只小猴子一样，受到不少人的嘲笑以及殴打。但是他学习的很快且动手实践能力很强，当时的主厨愿意让这个瘦小可怜的家伙去给他打杂，并且允许他看着自己做菜。

不知不觉中，盖文就慢慢积累起不少的经验，他能做出美味的饭菜来在寂寞的深夜里犒劳自己。但是在外人的面前，他很少展示出自己在烹饪这个方面的天赋，这可以说是盖文悲惨过往的一个缩影，有时候只能自己取舔伤。

然而现在，他却没有多余的精力去思考昨天买的食材放在冰柜里是否会坏掉，他应该去更多的关心自己应该如何去面对这一次的学校任务执行。

 

19

“小心！操，妈的，你是傻子吗？”盖文将其中一把蝴蝶刀挥舞了出去，精准的砸在了一株食人花的叶面上。

吃痛的食人花怏怏的将满是黏液的叶子从理查德附近抽回，而这位满身上下干净的如同初入森林的alpha却没有任何的反应，他像是中了魔法一般直直的站在那里，似乎在盯着即将降临的深沉夜幕，他冷色的瞳眸倒映着黑色的沉沦。

火烧天空留下一路的融金，淅淅沥沥的挂在莫测的天空之上，不远处已经挂起了几颗星星，闪烁着金色的光彩，如同山洞里的宝物一般闪闪发光，如同恶龙最喜欢的金币一般。

盖文摇了摇脑袋，他突然意识到这是一种魔物，正是依靠着美丽炫彩的金色光芒来吸引贪婪的猎手，一步步的陷入他幻觉的漩涡。

见到理查德依旧没有任何的反应，接回蝴蝶刀的盖文不由得内心涌起一阵烦躁以及不安，他赶忙两个跨步走进了理查德，想要通过瞳眸的颜色检查他是否被那几颗该死的“星星”给勾去了魂魄。

理查德若是中了这些该死魔物的招数的话，可能会陷入脑内的幻觉一直无法抽身，最后就会痛苦而死，而其魂魄以及精神体则会被“星星”吸取干净。他也会化身为天边另外一颗闪亮的“星星”。

“你他妈的到底听到老子说话没有，你这个烤面b……”撞上理查德眼睛的那一刻盖文不由得恍惚了起来，还没说完的话语被硬生生的塞回到了喉咙深处，他只看到了一双澄澈干净到可怕的眼睛，原本海蓝色的瞳眸似乎变得空灵，冷色的瞳眸闪烁着凛冽的光芒，长长的睫毛向上卷翘着，盖文一时之间如同被独狼抓到的猎物一般，动弹不得。

过了几秒，也许吧，理查德将脑袋低下来望着面前的omega，不知道是因为仰头站着太久引起脑内充血的缘故还是什么，盖文似乎看到了理查德轻微的抹开了一边的嘴角，露出了一个浅淡的笑容。

盖文瞬间反应过来了，他摇了摇脑袋，双手一插皱起眉头说道，“你他妈在看什么，你该不会刚刚真的被那几个该死的星星傻屌给吸取了魂魄吧？”

理查德张了张嘴想要说些什么，但是似乎意识到了什么，他立马紧闭上嘴巴。嘴内他舔了舔自己发疼的牙齿，那里冒出来的冲动难以抑制。

而截然相反的是，那双冷色的眼睛夹杂着柔情，同时摇了摇脑袋作为盖文的一个回答，盖文留在原地一脸疑惑地看着面前的理查德用魔力开辟新的道路，最后还是将信将疑的跟上了理查德的步伐。

错觉？盖文感觉到自己最近变得疑神疑鬼了，难道是因为没有做好防备工作吸入太多的毒气产生了迷幻？他检查了一下自己的心跳以及手臂，心跳稳定并且手臂上面没有浮现斑点，这一切都告诉盖文他一切良好，并没有中毒。

可是，盖文不由得停下了脚步望着面前的alpha，他似乎在理查德张口欲言又止的瞬间看到了他嘴里冒出的尖牙，那并不是吸血鬼特有的，如果他没有记错的话就是理查德开课的时候说的狼犬特有的牙齿。

尖锐且野蛮，带有血性以及原始的暴力，咬合力极强，可以撕扯开猎物脆弱的脖颈。盖文听说过狼犬类的alpha标记其伴侣的时候，后者经常脖子都是血淋淋的一大片，清晰可见的牙印有可能过个许久才会消失。

而理查德是个人类，不是吗？

他并没有其他狼犬类兽人转变成人形的任何特征，盖文即便魔法不精通，但是他作为一个优秀的猎手，他还是能检测出来掩盖系列的魔法。并且他想不明白，如果理查德真的是狼犬类种族的话，他为何要假装扮演一个身份较低的人类alpha呢？更何况，在长达一个半月接近于两个月的生活里，盖文并没有看到理查德异常的行为。

被怀疑的对象似乎是意识到了什么，他警惕的转过脑袋看着后面陷入思考的omega，不由得叹息了一口，他已经尽量避免让盖文产生疑心，但是似乎并不奏效。盖文也注意到了理查德，他心虚的拉扯了一下自己夹克的下摆，然后朝着理查德方向迈去。

夜幕即将降临，层层叠叠的云雾开始遮掩着天空，似乎还能听到轰鸣的雷声，如果他们不赶快走回到安全的山洞里，他们很有可能会被等会瓢泼而下的酸雨给腐蚀。

然而，盖文·李德并没有从重重叠叠的植物枝干缝隙之上，万层云雾之后看到那轮惨红的如同鲜血一般的月亮，正在细细碎碎的变得正圆。

 

20

最近的理查德十分的奇怪，盖文一边给自己打着绷带一边如此想到。平日只要自己一疏忽受伤了的话，理查德就会一边皱着眉头一边帮他包扎好伤口，并且还有较大的概率在中途收获理查德的一系列说教。

而现在盖文却没有这般待遇，也不用听理查德简练的如同命令一般的教导，他按捺不住自己的好奇心伸长脖子朝着理查德的方向看去，可是他什么都看不到，只能看到理查德一人的背影以及身后那窸窣鬼魅的阴影。

满月就要到了。

理查德想到，他微微皱起自己的眉头望着自己手心波动游走的魔力，体内跳跃着的兽性以及如同海啸一般汹涌的魔力都告诉着他这个事实。

理查德不知道自己用魔力隐藏着的狼耳以及尾巴还能藏多久，过往在满月之时他都是尽量避开如瀑布一样月光的直射，而现在他没有任何的庇护。

并且他也没有这种经验，虽然说他知道自己能掌控住自己体内的魔力韵动，可是如今魔力暴涨让他不由得担心起来。

理查德悄悄地转身看了一眼身后坐在大树底下包扎伤口的盖文，看着他手臂上那长长的一道血口，知道盖文是为了救下一只幼崽而被锁黯鹰利爪给划伤，内心不由得像是被刀插了一般疼痛。

这名争强好胜的omega即便是衣袖都被自己的鲜血浸染湿红，他也只是咬紧自己的下嘴唇，没有发出任何多余的音节，似乎一声吃痛的倒吸冷气声音就会暴露出他内心深处的柔软以及本能的对未知世界的恐惧。

这名alpha想要去帮忙，他最初主动找校方要求和盖文组成搭档的目的也就是不让盖文受伤，保卫盖文·李德的生命安全似乎才是这次猎手任务的头等，而不是所谓的辅助以及获得奖金修行。

可是他刚刚看到盖文手上的那条伤疤他就感觉到怒意燃烧的同时，一股不可控的魔力瞬间爆发出来。他若是没有及时压抑住自己的情绪，平复心态的话，被怒气以及嗜血冲坏头脑的理查德会直接当着盖文的面前转化为原来的形态，一只体型巨大，全身上下闪烁着冷色光彩的冰原狼。

他不知道自己这么隐藏下去是否还有必要的意义，他也不知道自己最早接近盖文的目的是否到此就可以算是达到了。

也许是血夜即将来袭扰乱了他的心智，心跳加速以及血夜的加快奔跑让他感觉自己在超负荷的前行着，回头望了一眼正在甩干湿透了的衣物的盖文，刚好对上那双永远如同春水一般绿幽的瞳眸只感到一阵安心，盖文下意识的朝着理查德露出了一个略带傻气却又倔强的笑容。

即将要月圆了。

他灵敏的听力已经捕捉到了狼类其他种族的嚎叫，快要控制不住自己的犬牙伸出来的欲望，原始的本能在和理智以及情感做着激烈的纠缠战争。

理查德的手张张合合，指甲也在慢慢的伸长着，冷漠的盯着手心伪造而成的纹路，复杂曲折的线条让他的压力值不断上升，没有多余的话语，他在盖文惊讶的眼神下推开了隐藏物，一人没入了浓重夜色之中。

盖文赶忙扔掉手中的绷带赶忙站起身，想要跟上理查德，但是后者早已不见了踪影。耳边捕捉到的都是蛰伏的呼噜声，还有被捕猎物发出的挣扎惨叫声，盖文尝试着从这浑浊且危险的空气中嗅闻到属于理查德的alpha信息素味道，跟循着气味途径找到这个单独冒险的臭家伙。

不幸的是，理查德其实是一个非常绅士的人，盖文懊恼的发现自己脑内并没有他信息素的记忆，似乎在这么长的日子里理查德表现的十分的完美，若不是他档案上写的是alpha，盖文可能会一度认为他是一名标标准准的，没有任何气味的beta。

发出愤怒的嘟囔声，盖文一脚踢飞了脚边滚动的巨大蜗牛，丝毫不理会其发出来的惨叫声。抄起火堆旁边还晾着的湿衣，压根就没有在意自己的动作已经拉扯到了伤口。

嘴里不断咒骂着理查德要死就死外面一点，但是已经穿戴好了所有的装备，拉好自己衣服的兜帽，头也不回的跟循着理查德最后的鞋印卷入了危险的黑夜之中，猩红色的月光像是嘲笑一般懒散的投射在盖文身上。

 

21

冰原狼在2000年前，跟狮族以及龙族等大型的家族进行过一系列的王位争夺。而相关的史书记载的要么是缺失的，要么是后人捏造作假的。在那一场权力的争夺游戏之中没有一个家族得到了无与伦比的战利品。

原本冰原狼家族的人员就较为稀少，再加上战火纷飞，战争结束后的冰原狼少而之少，他们都听从于卡姆斯基家族的命令，因为是伊利亚·卡姆斯基带领他们在这场战争上是用战胜者的身份退出的，他现在已经是一头年龄接近万年之久的冰原狼了。

而理查德属于冰原狼里的卡姆斯基家族，卡姆斯基家族是一个高傲的家族，他们隐藏在世界的边缘过着与世无争的生活，不稀罕跟别的种族有过多的交流，即便他们恨不得巴拉上卡姆斯基家族。

他们的族员稀少，但是每一个都是所有世界里的精英。理查德原名叫做Nines，理查德是他临时想到的一个名字，比较大众，用来接近是人类的盖文不容易起疑心，现在他似乎喜欢上了这个名字。

理查德，也就是Nines是卡姆斯基家族里年龄最小的，仅有九百多年的年级。在冰原狼的世界里这个可怜的家伙刚刚成年，不久前他才分化成一名alpha。但是理查德的为人处世风格以及处理事务的态度确是超过所有人的，伊利亚·卡姆斯基以他的三个儿子为傲，是的，理查德还有两个双胞胎哥哥。

他们已经一千多年都没有在魔界中间带出现过，以至于让大多数物种学家以为冰原狼已经在那一场战争中灭绝了，他们成功的成为了传说以及神话里的人物。

这些都是放屁，参与过那场战争并且活了下来的伊利亚·卡姆斯基笑着说道，一边用着言语随意操着那些随便篡改历史的专家，一边悠哉的在自己的魔法结界里游泳着。似乎不断推出的种族谱上冰原狼这一列被划入【传奇】亦或是【灭绝】是他最大的快乐，然而他们家族里的人还是会用别的身份混在魔界以及各大星球里。

例如说，克洛伊·卡姆斯基就出现在了和盖文一样的猎人学院，拥有上千年年龄的克洛伊只是来这里学习一下当今物种的变更，居然碰上了前来当教授的Nines。

他们之间碰面有一点尴尬，但是默契让克洛伊瞬间知道了Nines来到这里的目的是什么，不得不说，克洛伊还真的有点喜欢盖文这个人类omega，如果将这个家伙带回世界边缘让伊利亚那个弱智看看的话，伊利亚一定会喜欢这个萨拉热窝式的火药桶。

盖文·李德压根就没有听说过冰原狼这种狼类物种，他对所有生活在传说以及神话里的物种没有任何的兴趣，他似乎更在乎于当下的生活；再加上现今没有几个人见过冰原狼真身，故盖文并不知道原来自己一直着迷的那股罕见的alpha信息素是来自于冰原狼的。

22

一匹千年罕见的冰原狼在这片神秘且未知的森林里游走着，他身上散发着冷冽且危险的气息，就像是巡逻在夜色中的鬼魅一般，阴森森的在刚下了雨的惺忪泥土上踩下一个又一个脚印。

因为强大的原因，理查德丝毫不在乎那些低等的种族生物，也无需惧怕那些蠢蠢欲动却不敢上前的各色猎手。

血月逐渐从层叠的乌云之后缓缓现身，像一名饿极了的巫女一般张着獠牙悬挂在天空之上，理查德感觉到血液在沸腾，不知为何从早上开始，这一股不安的情绪一直环绕在理查德的附近，他能嗅到坏事的临近可是他却没有办法去辨别到底何时何地发生。

理查德停在了距离安全处不远的一株大树之下，猩红的月光将其犹如流水一般光滑柔顺的银白色毛发沾染上血红，他刚刚才用利爪撕扯开了一只锁黯鹰细弱的喉咙，后者还想要展现真身跟他进行较量，但是理查德做事一直以冷酷和干净利落著称，他都没有等其有反应过来的机会就将其从这个世界上抹杀。

这太好办了，根本不需要他恢复真身。理查德冷着眼睛望着安全山洞的洞口，他似乎能从遮掩物里看到里面烦躁的跺脚，围坐在火堆旁边的盖文，想到这里他不由得感觉到好受多了。

他用爪子梳理了一下自己的毛发，盖文发现他消失肯定是会被不满以及愤怒给吞噬，紧接着他有可能会将手环抱在胸前靠着墙壁坐下来，盯着火堆发呆，然后时不时将目光投射在门口，即便是等着等着，困意袭来，盖文依旧会倔强的保持着坐着等你的姿势蜷缩在那个小小的角落，来寻求一丝丝温暖。理查德得知盖文会有这一系列温馨的小动作是有天他处理学校事情回来晚了，站在公寓窗户旁边看到的。

这个家伙刚好还是他们猎人学校这次出游任务里的其中一人，理查德提取着记忆，这个不知道天高地厚的家伙居然会对幼崽出手，真的是低级。

理查德发出了一声呼噜声，今晚他打算就围坐在山洞的附近，用真身在四处巡逻，他可以一个人熬过这般不同寻常的夜晚，同时他还可以更好的，第一时刻保护盖文，将危险的源头直接捏碎。

耳朵动了动，夜晚的暖风吹动着他的绒毛，危险的感觉就像是石块一般一块又一块的叠加在他的心尖上，原本处于休息状态的理查德赶紧站了起来，并且摆出了高危的姿态。

月圆之夜，并且还是血色的月亮，肯定会有很多糟糕的家伙在今晚控制不住自己作乱，现在这丝丝暖风似乎在传递着有关的消息。

他似乎嗅到了淡淡的血丝的味道，理查德鼻子抽动了一下，他冷静的运用体内魔力辨析着血腥味的来源处以及可能配对的物种，他们冰原狼的血液跟其他的物种大有不同，在这个世界里许多生物的血液都是鲜艳的红色，亦或是绿色和黄色。

然而冰原狼的血液颜色是湛蓝的波涛，流出来的血液在地上会反射出粼粼亮泽，就像是龙的鳞片一般。过几个小时之后血迹就会消失，然而唯有通过高阶魔法亦或是冰原狼同类才能捕捉和看到血液的痕迹。

来自于人类的血液甜腥味，理查德瞬间得出了这个结论，一得知是人类之后他直接弹跳到了头顶的山洞门口，压根没有在意现在进去盖文会怎么想，警铃大作让其压根没有任何办法去管理自己的外在形象。

看到门口自己用魔法搭建起来的密密麻麻的遮掩物里的那个小小的缺口，理查德感觉到恼怒以及懊悔，如果他没有估算错误的话，这个缺口是足够让盖文这个身高的人类低着脑袋爬出来的。

庞大的身躯撞开了遮掩物，露出了里面的光景。映入眼帘的只有将要燃尽的火堆，而应该添加在里头的木柴正可怜兮兮的散落一地，原本晾挂在上面的衣物已经不见了，倘若不是这一苟延残喘的火堆，以及空气里弥漫着的淡淡的魔法抑制剂的味道，谁都不会相信这里头曾经待过一个人类。

理查德用魔法根据现场的“残骸”模拟出来了盖文出去的路径，发现他出去的时间跟自己离开的时间并没有相差多少。

这个笨蛋。

理查德罕有的发出了一声咒骂，他像是再次确认一般扭过脑袋确认了一下火堆旁边，那个应该愤怒的坐着的omega并不存在，就嚎叫了一声再一次跳入了月色之中，奔跑在层叠的树木藤蔓之间，朝着血腥味传来的地方不断地加快自己的速度。

 

23

“操，理查德这个傻逼到底去了哪里？”盖文咒骂道，手里的魔法模拟火把将要不行了，而他已经忘记了来的道路，下意识的握紧了腰间别挂着的蝴蝶刀警惕的望着阴影里一双双可怕的眼睛。他知道稍有不慎，他就要因为寻找理查德而死在这个傻逼而又弱智的地方。

也许更糟糕，盖文闻到了空气中蔓延开来的恶心肮脏的alpha信息素的味道，他当然知道这些荒蛮森林里的原始法则，几乎是野蛮和强行的买卖，没有任何讨价还价的机会，似乎拳头才是这个森林生存下去的基本。

如果他不早点走出这一片，盖文感觉到一阵恶寒，魔法掩盖剂的失效可能会招惹一群alpha为了他而打架，胜出的家伙就能将盖文给扭送到他的温柔乡里。

感觉到一只野兽的逼近，盖文立刻摆出了警戒的姿态，他的左臂依旧在隐隐作痛，如果他没有猜错的话，伤口再次裂开了。

这个任务是真的恶心，盖文不由得再次在心里咒骂了起来，不能使用任何有治疗性质的魔法，只能依靠传统而又原始的方法来治疗自己。治疗性质的魔法都会被检测出来，如果有人违规使用了，那么这门科目的分数可以直接从及格以下开始算起来了。

得寸进尺，得知要进行战斗的盖文有点紧张却又兴奋的舔了舔自己的牙齿，警惕的抓拿着手里的火把四处照看着，而身体微微低下一副防御的姿态，另外一只手里抓着蝴蝶刀在空中挥舞着，带出呼呼的响声。

盖文闻到了空气中其他omega的味道，啊，他差点忘了这一点，重心下移扎着马步，等待着四周那些黑黢黢家伙的破绽，他都忘了这些原始森林里的omega。

传统森林里的omega仍旧保持着最初的本能，也是最为残忍的本能，这名为嫉妒。即便是在外头文明较为发达的世界里，也曾传出过很多omega担心自己失去标记自己的alpha的宠爱而去杀害别的无辜的omega，也有一些是残忍的杀害自己的alpha。

盖文对某些alpha保持着幸灾乐祸的心态，但是这些都得就事论事，因为失去了标记自己的alpha的omega，到最后也是自食恶果，在煎熬以及痛苦之中一个人孤独的死去，而唯一能将其救活的解药只有标记他们的alpha的信息素。

盖文知道这些omega想要干什么，他当然知道了，活动了一下稍微僵硬的手腕，空气中弥漫着焦灼以及博弈的气味，盖文并没有打算去破坏这群omega的幸福生活，从来都没有，在此时此刻被各种属性以及未知物种包围的盖文心里不断地咒骂着理查德。

他似乎并没有意识到是自己的鲁莽造就了现在自己这般糟糕的境遇，似乎在盖文的脑内，理查德已经是一个不可或缺的重要人物；而盖文本人也意识到了自己似乎已经将理查德看的太过于重要了。

 

24

在这片区域里，如果理查德的魔法范围没有出现遗漏的话，学院里的两人只有他和盖文，当初也是盖文兴致勃勃的抢先要进入这块危险多发的地带。

没有哪个无脑的人类猎手会一个人步入这片危险区域，如果有的话，那也是跟同伴走丢的，一般下场都不太好，alpha的话有可能就被活生生的弄死，而beta则有可能沦落为家族的底层奴隶，omega就不好说了，想到这里理查德不由得加快了步伐迈动频率，魔法范围受限让其没有办法直接通过魔力传送到原地，只能传送到不远的附近再快速的跑过去。

他可不想看到自己心爱的omega成为别的alpha繁育后代的机器，也更不想看到盖文被其他omega撕成碎片，在理查德短暂的几百年成长历史之中只有盖文打破了他的屏障。

他也说不出来为什么，就如同火花电石一瞬间的事情，让这个还未经历过真正情事的冰原狼义无反顾的爱上了这名并不出彩并且脾气诡异的人类omega。

踏入了目的地，冰原狼支棱起了自己的耳朵，仔细的听取着这附近传来的窸窸窣窣响声，她听到了打斗翻滚的声音，以及信息素博弈的味道，更为重要的是血腥夹杂混乱的味道。

浓郁的味道让理查德感到窒息，他排出了一部分的味道潜入到森林的暗处，在众多繁杂的信息素里找到盖文所属的味道一路跟寻向前。

完美的潜入，理查德混入在了一系列野兽猛禽当中，他鬼魅一般的冷色瞳眸在月色里显得格外突出，随着优雅且完美的步伐冷漠的穿越面前的层叠兽群寻找着熟悉的身影。

他听到了轻笑以及高声谈论，嬉笑声如同匕首一般捅入他的耳朵，精通各种种族语言的理查德辨析出来他们讨论的内容，而这个内容让其心跳骤停了几秒，他低吼了一声，突然暴怒的情绪影响到了周围的兽群，它们发出一声脆弱的嘟囔赶快从理查德的身边离去。

从他们的各色言语里提取出信息找到盖文并不困难，理查德在灌木丛之后看到了人类猎手，后者被绑在了一根柱子上面，在猩红色的月光下盖文就像是一个固有图腾一样，脸上沾着的不知道是本人的亦或是其他种族生物的血液，黏糊的滴落在衣服上面。

理查德从盖文微皱的眉头以及紧闭的眼睛里知道他暂时失去了意识，同时理查德检测到这个捆绑的姿态完全的撕扯着盖文左臂上面的伤口，且盖文身上有好几处新的伤口，有一道还在他的脖颈之处。

理查德没有出声，他游走在一群激动的野兽之间，倘若现在他猛然的发出袭击夺走盖文，这并不是不可能，但是惹出来的动静太大了，本来这里的猛兽已经让他感到愤怒并且头疼，假如惹来了那些难缠的地下黑猎手，盖文的安危难以得到有效的保证。先别打草惊蛇，理查德混入在人群当中，锐利的眼睛不断地搜寻着突破口。

“我们今天，捕捉到了一个omega！”那个应该就是这群肮脏家伙的首领，他高举着一把长刀，理查德的魔力分析出刀片上沾着的血液以及毛发正是来源于一旁昏迷不醒的盖文·李德的。

理查德盯着那只虎豹想到，身旁的喽啰们用低俗的土语回应着他们“伟大”却将死的首领，“这是人类的omega！他身型完美且勇猛无敌！是献给伟大神灵最好的礼物！”

信仰的宗教？

理查德扫视了一下附近的物品，发现这个荒芜的地带是用魔力特意打造出来的，稀稀落落的且枯萎的树木和旁边肆意生长的天差地别，并且周围其他的图腾以及物品上面刻画着一些骇人的画面，理查德一直都知道那些土著的可怕神灵宗教，很多是跟生育扯上关系的，他们会将所有罪恶的源头怪罪在omega的子宫上面。

“我们现在先把这名omega给治疗好，并且清洗干净！不然神灵会怪罪我们的不虔！”首领话音刚落，几名老妇就从角落出现快速的将盖文从图腾之上取了下来，一系列的动作都没有让这名陷入昏迷的omega清醒过来。

突然踩到了什么，紧盯着老妇动作的理查德将目光移到了脚下，发现是盖文蝴蝶刀中的其中一把，上面沾着不少其他种族的残留毛发。

理查德不动声色的将其收在自己的魔法囊袋里，他盯着老妇用魔法轻柔得将昏迷者清洗干净并且治疗好，仔细一听这群老妇嘴里叨念着都是相关宗教的经文，这简直就像是盖文经常玩的恐怖游戏的真实版本，可惜的是这次的主角似乎是他本人了。

失去意识的盖文压根不知道发生了什么，他像是一个提线木偶一样从地上被抬起来放在了一张用魔法召唤出来的石桌之上，他就像是祭奠圣上的羔羊一般，发胶早已被洗抹干净，散乱的头发柔柔的搭在额头上面，此时此刻的盖文看起来乖巧且安静，即便是鼻梁上的那道伤疤在血色月润之下变得极其明显，他看起来就是涂满符号标记的献祭品。

群员的低语让理查德感觉到头皮发麻，他的利爪尖锐的掐入了松软潮湿的泥土，盖文在咒文法阵之上慢慢的悬浮，眼睛紧闭似乎做着甜蜜的梦境，殊不知下一秒开膛破肚的危险。理查德此时此刻终于知道那些树枝上悬挂的是什么，那些都是未曾被标记的omega用于生育后代的子宫。

理查德顾不得那么多，无论是中断法阵加在他身上的反噬亦或是这群迷信某些宗教的迫害，他快速计算了损失最少的路线，下一秒构建路径完成之后立马行动，后腿一瞪在其他生物还未来得及反应过来的时候，化作一道流动的银色闪电越过石桌，将盖文给叼携了下来。

四肢平稳的踩踏在魔法阵石桌之上，被迫中断的献祭仪式瞬间变得黯然无光，精心准备以及布置的魔法结界瞬间破灭，荒漠变回了原本的原始森林。

血光溶溶之下，理查德全身雪白的毛发末端染上了猩红色，他像是撒旦的化身，周围的种族都不敢轻举妄动，他们都被乍迸的alpha信息素给吓住了，强迫的气压迫使他们难以动弹。

他们只能呆滞且愤怒的盯着石桌上面那只神秘莫测的生物，逆着血月，他们只能看到那位突袭者闪着冷色光芒的瞳眸，冰冷残酷，凛冽的如同七尺之寒。

闯入者检查了一下盖文的身体状况，发现其一切健康，身体上的伤口早已被那些老妇给清理干净，但是，理查德的眼睛暗了暗，周围有些家伙已经被强大的alpha信息素吓得本能的屈服了，理查德望了下嘴中特意保护衔着的盖文，看起来他是被下了幻觉的魔咒，现在难以走出逆境。

倘若不及时破除迷幻咒语的法阵，盖文很有可能会迷失在平行的幻觉之中再也醒不过来。理查德的利爪方向一转，朝着那个呆若木鸡的头领望了一眼，轻微的昂着脑袋宛若种族群里的王者，冷漠的瞳眸闪烁缥缈着冰冷以及怒气，这种感觉就像是在用眼神将其给生吞剥皮，首领身边的喽啰们已经完全的臣服在理查德的威严之下，在理查德的一个眼神示意之下赶忙做鸟兽状匆忙逃走。

头领的种族排名并不低，其也是一名健硕的alpha，被理查德当着那么多族人面前羞辱，以及被破坏了最为重要的祭奠仪式，他的怒火一直是腾腾燃烧。当他看到理查德低眼望着盖文的时候眼里充满的是懊恼以及柔意之时，精明的他立刻知道发生了什么。

宁为玉碎不为瓦全，首领紧张的舔了一下自己的牙齿，上面还残留着人类鲜血的味道，在族人捕捉到这位人类omega 的时候，他曾品尝过这名omega鲜血的味道，并且也有人通风报信说这是人类猎手之中数一数二的omega。

按照仪式，在灵体被祭奠封印给他们的主之后，就是轮到首领的洗净仪式。而所谓的洗净仪式，不过是强行标记这位陷入幻觉的omega罢了，但是omega幻觉中的对象确是自己喜欢的人。

等到omega成功怀孕之后，若是一名alpha他们将会将其生下来，称为主的恩赐；若是一名beta他们会将其生下来，称为主的奴仆。

若是一名omega的话，他们将会残忍的将这名怀孕者给杀害，掏出他们的子宫。这是不洁的象征，悬挂在树枝或者是图腾之上，作为对圣主的抱歉。

可笑的是，他们后代的延续者以及那些刚刚替盖文清洗的老妇们，都是从外面强行掠夺回来的omega，当这群可怜的受害者完成所谓的圣主指令之后，就只能默默地找个无人的地方死去，给其他族类分尸。

 

25

“放弃吧，”首领艰难开口道，瞬间魔法带来的窒息感从喉咙处传开，他感觉到了口腔里开始蔓延的血味，今晚的月亮昭示了必有人会为此泼洒鲜血，然而首领未曾觉得过是自己。“没有圣主的指令，他是不会醒来的。”

理查德决定听听这个迷恋原始且疯狂的宗教的家伙想要在临死前说些什么，他稍微放松了自己的魔力淡然的望着那个不知天高地厚的首领。

只见这只野兽化身为人形，作出了祈祷双膝下跪的模样，朝着图腾之上的血月夸张的张开双手比划着，他高喊着愿主宽恕，这是一名入魔了的信教者。理查德将盖文给安抚到安全的魔法空间里，扭头再慢慢对付着这个家伙。

尝试突破盖文的幻觉魔阵，但是徒劳无获，他不知道这是什么黑魔法，可是他唯一能得到的就是盖文的身体状况在随着幻觉的加深而变得更加糟糕，现在盖文的体温微微有点上升，额头上已经开始冒出了细密的汗珠。

首领似乎是察觉到了理查德的担忧，他咧开嘴朝着冰原狼笑到，“噢，看呐，主赐予给他的恩惠已经显现了。”

“……”理查德没有多跟他废话，他矫健的跳跃并且将其压制在自己的身下，让其肥胖的脖颈暴露在自己利爪之下，他发出呼噜的响声表达着自己的愤怒以及不耐烦，他受够了这一切胡里花哨的宗教仪式，一切加迫在自己心爱的omega身上的一切魔法限制。处在安全区的盖文开始微微的喘息着，眉头紧闭，情况看起来并不太妙。

“主曾言，唯独遇到天选之子与其交配，才能冲破其他异教徒带来的迷雾，迎来光明。”

即便是咳着血丝，首领一直嘴里念叨着什么，直到这一句的时候猛地吼了出来，就像是一种变了调的歌颂，理查德消化着他言语里的字词，他一直在用魔力潜下的引导这名混蛋说出相关能解开法阵的话语，然而收效甚微。

“赞美主吧，主的言论是不会错的！”

他依旧激昂的不知说着什么，最后像是用尽全身的力气一般猛地抬起上半身，

“主啊，你的预言未曾出现过错误，在今晚之后，血色见证，会有新的使者带领我们走出迷雾，迎来更幸福的光明！”

紧接着主动撞上了理查德利爪，血流如同喷泉一般胡乱的喷洒着，不一会这个家伙就死于理查德足下。

嫌恶的将尸体推到一边，理查德望着已经开始慢慢蜷缩在一起的盖文，懊恼的嚎叫了一声，在血月之下这声悠扬凄厉，他夹带着盖文回到了安全的山洞里。

 

26

现在联系校方怕是来不及了，他们距离最近的补给站也得有半天的路程，即便是到了学校法老管理处那里也无济于事，他们肯定也没有人知道如何破除这个法阵。倘若现在联系父亲，理查德的眼睛暗了暗，定位告诉他伊利亚此时此刻出于边缘之海的底下，从这里单纯的用魔力传送过去，他不知道盖文的人类血肉之躯是否能承受得住这般折磨。

叹了口气，除了万不得已，他是不会拿出了藏在衣服最深处的一个魔物，他将自己的魔力释放在里面，望着波纹涟漪的急促联想到了现在紧张如同波涛汹涌的暴风雨之夜的内心。

他冷漠的瞳眸里倒映出魔物的反光，只听到克洛伊的声音从那头传来，半是冷静却又矛盾的，半是焦虑。

“盖文·李德怎么了。”

克洛伊并没有跟他卖关子，一刀见血。她当然知道理查德这个傻大个在用一种愚笨却又行之有效的方式追求这位学院内外闻名的omega猎手，联系一下最近学校安排的课程活动，再加上如此紧急的联络，她当然知道问题是发生在盖文的身上，并且问题的起源是理查德这个年轻的狼王还未涉及的领域。

“……”理查德并没有说话，只是通过魔法将面前盖文的不妥以及血色之月经历的一切告知给了克洛伊，他都能想象得到克洛伊微微皱起眉头的样子，像是过了一个世纪一般那么漫长，克洛伊终于开口说道，

“盖文是中了远古时代的宗教魔法，很抱歉理查德，这个魔法是带有血色以及生育色彩的，目前历史上并没有正面破解这个古老法阵的方法。”

扭头看到盖文难耐的用手指想要扣着那个光滑的魔法空间，理查德就感觉到有一只无名的手狠狠地捏着自己的心脏，他的尾巴烦躁的甩了甩，果然刚刚这样让那个家伙死的太过于轻松了，

“中了这个魔法的omega，会自主产生想要标记的欲望，以及……繁衍后代的欲望。他们这些宗教相信在这个血月之下，成功怀孕生下来的孩子必定是以后拯救生物于水深火热的引导者。”

“可怜的是，陷入在魔幻之中的omega可谓是来者不拒，因为可笑的幻境会让他觉得自己面前标记自己的alpha是自己所心仪的alpha，因此他们会放松一切警惕，让alpha轻松的打开他们的生殖腔道，完成标记以及成功受孕。从此也就一直处于法阵给他带来的无尽幻觉之中，自主屈服且完成各式各样来自于alpha的指令；而如果omega中了法阵却没有任何一个alpha的标记的话，他会陷入自我身份的怀疑以及嫌恶，再加上热潮期的折磨，他们很有可能会在痛苦之中死去。”

“先不要生气，理查德，虽然你表面看起来冷静，但是我能感觉到你那边强大的魔力波动，这么做对你和盖文没有半点好处，亲爱的。我曾在一本古书里看到过，如果想要破除这个法阵唯一的方法就是，标记omega的alpha刚好是这位omega心仪的alpha，虽然有点恶俗，但是这就是远古魔法的特色，相信真爱的力量。可是暂时没有人尝试以及破解过，我们也不知这是否能成功。”

“再者，你有把握你是盖文心仪的alpha吗？如果不是的话，你得做好变相伤害盖文的准备。无论是哪条道路对于盖文来说都是一个可怕的漩涡，他都有可能再也做不了金牌猎手了。现在我只能希望你是他心仪的alpha了，别无他法了，理查德。有时候一些事情你得做自我抉择。”

“祝你好运。”

 

27

理查德只能像是一个犯了错的孩子一般，望着保护层里满脸潮红并且冒着细汗的盖文，思索了几秒之后，小心翼翼的解开了对盖文的保护层。

瞬间来自盖文独有的omega信息素如同龙卷风肆虐称霸了整个安全区，理查德只感觉到一阵眩晕，出于本能的反应，他感觉到全身的血液开始朝着自己胯下走着。

他现在知道那些疯疯癫癫的教徒嘴里说的都是什么，所谓的“主的恩赐”就是被激发出来的热潮期，这是古老的魔法阵，理查德那些初级的抑制剂魔法此时此刻早已崩溃，盖文的热潮期如同洪水一般吞没了他个人的意识，让其在幻觉之中迷乱了自我。

即便是血月之下魔力的波澜涌动，理查德依旧转化为人形，担忧自己的利爪会伤害到盖文，他用人类的手摸了摸盖文汗津的额头，将那几缕掉落下来的头发给梳理上去，而盖文却主动的贴在了他的手上，像是很满意理查德较低的体温一般，奶猫似的蹭了蹭理查德手，主动地要求着更多的抚摸。

盖文此时此刻的眼睛已经睁开了，但是却不是那一双理查德所熟悉的，涌动的如同春水一般的松绿眼睛，那双眼睛已经变得纯黑，黑的如同深渊一般不留任何空隙，满满当当的充盈了盖文的眼眶，就像是人类宗教世界里所描写的撒旦使徒的降临，他眼睫毛上依旧挂着稀碎的眼珠，红润的嘴唇微微张开，仿佛在无声的乞讨着一个亲吻。

迷失自我的人已经整个人欺压在了理查德身上，理查德不知道他是出于本能的对alpha的渴望亦或是他被魔法所指示，此时过于湿滑的舌头正在暧昧的舔弄着理查德脸颊，在上面细密的亲吻着如同春雨一般，他亲吻着理查德高挺的鼻梁，细细的胡茬蹭的理查德脸痒痒的，仿佛有上百只蚂蚁在慢慢的爬动。

在这个魔法空间里omega信息素疯狂涌动，理查德少有的嗅到如此热情以及火辣的盖文，他像是用尽了浑身解数在引导理查德，不知道是天性使然，盖文舔了一下自己较为干燥的下嘴唇，然后像是刻意一般慢慢的褪去自己身上的衣物。这对于未正式经历过情事的理查德而言太过于刺激，他握住盖文腰肢的手不由得加大了力度。

原本这一切都曾出现在理查德那些难以启齿的桃色梦境里，但是现在荒谬的全部出现在理查德的面前，像是第一次看到五彩光芒的色盲孩子一般，呆愣的望着盖文慢慢的脱下自己身上仅有的几件衣物，而后者似乎被他这般模样给逗笑了，发出了一声清淡的冷哼。

祭奠之时将盖文身上原本繁琐的猎人衣物给脱得干净，只剩下几件单薄干净的衣服，如果不说他袖口领口那些繁琐的花纹咒印的话。

即便是同居了几乎两个月，理查德仍旧没看到过盖文完全的样子，也许得怪罪他过于苛刻以及 标准的作息时间。

此时此刻盖文已经将上半身的那件衣服给甩到了一边，在血色的浸润之下，偏褐色的健康皮肤上侵染了一层神秘且危险的光熙，血色让这位冰原狼嗜血的本性在蠢蠢欲动。

他一眼就捕捉到了盖文脖颈上微微红肿的腺体，那里是散发出勾人气味的源头，他感觉到自己的犬牙在蠢蠢欲动，他想要去将这面omega的脖颈腺体处留下自己的深刻牙印。

盖文注意到了身下alpha的热切视线，他有点恐惧，但是脑内一片混乱，只有一个声音不断地重复并且指引着他的下一个动作。

热潮期带来的炙热以及不适感让他沸腾，盖文感觉自己就像是一罐黏糊的果酱，空气焦灼的似乎能烫伤他脆弱的肺部一般。

他看不清楚面前alpha的相貌，但是他似乎在恍惚的视线里看到了一双熟悉的冷色瞳眸，一股侥幸的感觉从身体深处涌了上来，再也忍受不了了，主动低下上半身，捧住这名alpha的下巴凑了上去。

这是理查德跟盖文的第一个吻，这太过于突兀以及荒唐，理查德曾想过跟盖文第一次接吻的各种场地以及方式，也有想过自己第一次会发生在哪里，但是就是没有想过在这种混乱的场合之下。

盖文的舌头灵活且富有技巧，扫过理查德上颚激起理查德一阵鸡皮疙瘩，就像一场角逐戏一般，理查德学的很快，他迅速的跟上了盖文的速度，开始尝试着新的一轮反击。

曲折膝盖踩实地板的左腿上面暧昧的蹭着盖文身后。alpha信息素的欢迎让这名omega主动地分泌出了更多适合交欢的黏液，像是没有扭紧水龙头一样汩汩往外流着，磨蹭着理查德较为粗糙的猎人服装布料，毫不在意是否会在上面留下暧昧的水渍。

理查德决定不让这名omega掌握这个性爱进程的大部分，他是一个主导感欲望很强大的人，虽然他可能给人感觉一直是不关心或者是冷漠，处于在阴影淡然看着所有，可是理查德却会比任何人更了解这些事情，并且更好的操控支配它。即便是他第一次与omega历经情事，但是他依旧不喜欢处处被占上风的感觉。

吮吸着盖文的下嘴唇发出啧啧的水声，在理查德突然反攻之下盖文开始不安分的扭动着自己的身体，他像是想要逃脱却又反方向的应邀着理查德深入。

后者稍稍有些收不住的犬牙轻微的磨蹭着盖文红肿的嘴唇，一路点燃着火花窜到了盖文的后脊椎，理查德能感觉到在自己手扶住的后腰根在轻微的颤抖着，昭示着这位omega极度兴奋的状态。

很快盖文就被这位处男吻得透不过气，他像是不服输一样紧紧地揪着面前alpha的衣领，停止第一次交战的时候，盖文已经被吻到缺氧了，他急促的喘息着，贪婪的吸取着来之不易的氧气，嘴角边还挂着来不及吞咽下去的黏糊液体。

因为刚刚一直不安分的扭动，他胸前甜美的两端在粗糙的猎人布料的蹂躏之下，此时此刻正在高傲的挺立着，深红色的果实在诱惑着闯入者的采摘。

在omega的一声闷哼之中，冰原狼已经贴了上去，用牙齿采摘着这颗诱人且甜美的果实，粗糙的舌苔也随即舔了上来，像是饿坏了的孩子一样贪婪的吮吸着，另一只手正在霸道且蛮狠的揉捏着，丝毫不理会这上面是否会留下指印。

理查德早就想这么做很久了，日常生活中盖文无意识的双手怀抱放在胸前也会轻微的托起胸前的两块，着实让这名alpha感觉到分外眼红；它们的手感要比理查德所想的要还太多了，不像是其他的omega一样软绵绵的没有半点力度，或者是压根就没有这块甜蜜的地方。

盖文的胸部大小刚刚好，他看起来像是结实的胸肌可是当你一手抚上去的时候你才会明白，力感与柔软是并不冲突的存在，并且在理查德粗暴的手法之下可塑性较高。

他用指甲轻微的扣动盖文右边蜜蕊的小口，满意的感受着盖文的身体微微颤抖着，想要推开理查德的脑袋却发现一点力气都用不上来，只能咬住自己的下嘴唇不让那些甜蜜销魂的喘息声从嘴里迸发出来。

哺乳动物的本能发始，理查德发达的舌头似乎也感受到了左胸的小口，怀孕前后的omega会生产乳汁，应该就是从这个甜蜜的小口里汩汩的流出，他像是鬼迷了心窍一般加大力度吮吸且碾磨着这个硬起，似乎这般就能让这个甜蜜的洞口流出乳白色的液体一般。

敏感地带遭受不起alpha如此富有性暗示的折磨，盖文的脚在微微颤抖着，想要逃离这个快感爆炸的怀抱牢笼，殊不知这只饿狼早已用他强壮有力的爪子将其死死的摁在他的怀里，理查德的确是饿坏了，几百年的生涯才遇到一个中意的omega过于难得。

“你他妈的……属狗的吗？”盖文难耐的从自己咬的紧紧的口牙之间憋出那么单词，他想要推开这名给他不断快感且难以承受的alpha，惊喜的发现他成功了，他像是幻听一般听到这名alpha玩味的回答他的问题，

“你怎么知道？”还没等盖文反应过来那一刹那，那可以带来无尽快感的口舌再次贴回到了他的胸前，硬生生的被挤压出了一滴眼泪顺着面庞滑落到下面。

烦躁的扯着alpha的衣物，他压根想不通为什么这个家伙能穿的那么保守，你是那些保守主义者吗？半天扯不开alpha的衣领扣子，这名脾气暴躁且古怪的omega发出了一声低吼声，就像是被侵犯了属于自己地盘的猫咪一般龇牙咧嘴。

理查德稍微抬头看着这名急躁的人类omega，像是明白了alpha的调侃心意，盖文不满的发出了一声低吼，身体微微往后仰，难耐的抬起自己的一条腿用尽全身的力气朝着面前alpha的胸膛踩了过去。

依靠着力的作用是相互的，盖文成功挣脱开了理查德的怀抱禁锢，他翻滚到了地板上。因为处于热潮期的omega精力其实是十分有限的，故刚刚的那一下看似很重的踢打对于理查德来说是不足而言的，只不过是太出乎意料了，还未来得及反应过来，这名金牌猎手omega就抓着这几秒的空隙完美的落地翻滚，再一个起身趴在了理查德双腿之间。

从这个角度，alpha能看到盖文因为兴奋而骄傲地挺立起来的前端，正在直直的抵在其小腹上面，顶端不断吐露出来的粘液闪烁着淫糜的光线，盖文此时此刻是雌性哺乳动物适合交配的体位。

他的臀部高高的翘起，结实的大腿上一直流落着那些不断从后穴冒出来的爱液，精壮的腰肢在微微的颤抖着，深黑色的眼睛像是有一股魔力一般将理查德内心的邪火给撩拨起来，他感觉到口干舌燥，直到金属拉链被拉开的细微声音让他回到了这情色的画面。

理查德这位初面情事的大孩子，他紧张的看着面前的omega，比各种桃色幻想更为直接以及冲击力强。omega用那流畅的抓拿蝴蝶刀的漂亮的手解开了他的皮带，拉开了裤裆上面的拉链，现在的盖文头发已经散乱，从这个角度他看起来居然有种该死的清纯以及无辜感，没有发胶的辅助让理查德有一种在侵犯未成年的错觉，病态的带来了一定的快感。

盖文难耐的吞咽了几口唾沫，近距离的贴近，满鼻腔的都是alpha特有的麝香气味以及浓郁的alpha味道，从一开始，他欣喜的发现这股alpha信息素是自己所喜欢的信息素，此时此刻他就像是一个过热的处理板块一样有点不知所措，交合的欲望不断地流出，他羞耻的感觉到自己体内的空虚，他想要有什么狠狠地进入自己，捣入自己的生殖腔道里，将自己给满满当当的充实起来，一想到那滚烫的精液他就有些头昏脑涨，就像是被火烤一般身体不断释放热度。

拉开了内裤的一脚，理查德的粗长就迫不及待的跳了出来，有些抱歉的望着其兴奋地打在了盖文的脸上，那黏稠的透明液体在盖文惊讶的面部上留下了痕迹。盖文从未经历过到这一步的性事，他有些呆滞的望着面前明显是不属于人类alpha拥有的长度以及粗度的阴茎，即便内心有恐惧以及害怕，但是兴奋以及快感已经将他整个人给笼罩住了，脑内的声音一直在不断地引导着他。

理查德当然知道自己可能有点暴露了，即便是化为人形，阴茎的长度也相应的缩小，可是对于人类alpha来说依旧是难以到达的长度，他可不想要伤害盖文，可是此时此刻他真的很想要将盖文给死死的操在自己的身下，将其固定着不让他在四处惹事或者是从自己的身边逃开了。

殊不知他已经被alpha本能，名为“占有”的本能所迷惑了，他也是头一次知道自己是一个如此固执且带有强大占有欲的人，而他想要占有的物品似乎只有盖文·李德这位omega罢了。

盖文微微伸出了舌头带有示意性的舔了舔顶端，有点咸涩但是还是能接受，他开始稍微搭档的吮吸着顶端，同时舌头将那些粘稠的液体给舔舐干净，席卷下肚子，他用舌头色情的描绘着alpha的粗长，细腻的滑弄过顶端的每一条褶皱，用嘴唇亲吻着柱身上面突出的青筋，在大面积的用湿滑的舌头包裹着，在肉柱上面留下一路湿滑的印记。

他就像是舔弄棒棒糖一样，就像是在之前的课上那些富有性暗示的“挑衅”一般，理查德不由得揪住了盖文柔软的头发，尤其是他那条舌头勾画着铃口一般。盖文有好几次鼻子顶到了alpha的粗长，上面不知道是自己的唾液亦或是其他什么不明液体落在了鼻子上，粘在他有些狰狞的伤疤上，而盖文像是什么都没发生一般轻巧的将其抹干净，再投身于嘴上的努力。

大胆了起来，原本的天性就暴露了出来，他调皮的用牙齿轻轻地咬着alpha两个蛋球上的皮层，在松嘴的瞬间舌头在暧昧的卷了上去，似乎是对其弹力的一个甜蜜的奖励。

当舔弄着凹陷下去的敏感处的时候，喷洒出来的热气都细细密密的贴在了上面，酥酥麻麻的快感惹起了alpha难耐的呻吟声，盖文像是得到了夸赞一般继续舔弄着，他的虎牙像是故意一般曾好几次擦过alpha脆弱而又强壮的柱身。

理查德能能看到盖文故意张开嘴巴露出来的，里面那湿润的口腔，一路指引着向下，唾液微微拉丝挂在他在虎牙上，粉红的舌头暧昧的吐出在殷红的嘴唇外面，似乎告诉着alpha里面的紧实以及湿热；果不其然，盖文放松自己的喉咙给理查德来了第一次深喉之时，后者差点就满满当当的射了出来。

不同于人类尺寸的阴茎将盖文的嘴巴撑的死死的，下颚有些酸痛，他就像是贪婪的毒蛇一般将猎物整个吞下了肚子，真的是过于满当，他甚至觉得自己会被这根巨物给闷死。

生理反应让他想要反胃，收缩的喉咙紧紧地拥抱着肉棒，盖文眯起一边的眼睛微微流下了一滴泪水，吐出来之时一边喘息着一边用舌头将顶端的粘液。

做了好几次深喉，面前的alpha似乎在极力忍耐着自己，是怕弄疼自己的头发？盖文不理解，他想要粗暴且激烈一点的性爱，不想要那些软绵绵的，会让他睡着的性爱，虽然说后面他哭着求人家稍微慢一点；他吮吸着底部，两手也没有空闲着，感受着上面惊人热量的同时，抬眼朝着面前alpha方向望去。

纯黑色的眼睛似乎是黑洞一般，带着莫测的魔力，舌头挑动着下面的敏感点，这一切都让这名处男难以招架，他双手握拳，能感觉到自己指甲深入了人肉之躯，可是他不想让盖文受伤。

可是后者突然凑上前去，握住了理查德抓的紧紧地拳头，在理查德惊讶之下，那条软滑的舌头开始游走在他的手中，情色的舌尖顺着负责的掌纹舞动着。

盖文含着他的一根手指含糊的说道，“对我粗暴一点，”他的手依旧撸动着alpha的柱身，似乎这一句话让其又大了一圈，现在真的难以把控住节奏了，“我没关系，你的一切我都喜欢。”

盖文轻笑起来，他最后轻轻地吮吸了一下面前alpha的手指，离开的时候发出了暧昧的啵的一声，再慢慢的退了回去，回到了alpha胯下附近。

alpha有些不知所措， 他将信将疑的把手放在了盖文的脑袋上，轻微抓着他头发稍微宣泄自己的快感之时，那条贪婪的蛇吐出了粗长，像是满足一般眯着自己的眼睛朝着alpha抹开一边微笑，“你做得很好，甜心，再用力一点，我不怕疼。”

盖文感觉到身上的火让他烧的更为炙热了，他已经许久没有接触过alpha了，也没有接触过这么令他惊喜的肉棒。不知道是情欲的使然，他现在只想要这名alpha的标记，让他卡在脆弱的生殖腔口处，为他生下孩子，原因不为啥，就为了他有一双冷色，且冷静的浅色眸子。

头发被狠狠地一抽，还没来得及发出一声闷哼，滚烫的精液就满当的射入在omega的炙热口腔里，突如其来的冲刷感让盖文感觉到自己的喉咙深处一片滚烫，而alpha似乎意识到了这一点，他像是抱歉一般的眼神望着盖文，然后慢慢的想从盖文的嘴里退出。乖乖，盖文喘息着，难不成这个拥有巨物的家伙是一名处男？

不过还不错。

这种下流的想法已经让这名处于热潮期的omega变得格外敏感，他的后穴正在夸张的收缩着，叫嚣着体内的空虚以及难耐，而盖文发现自己只要稍微碰一下他就能快速的射出今日的第一发。

omega的身体真的是淫荡。盖文的手碰到自己的阴茎瞬间射出的时候，他迷迷糊糊的想到，他的确十分厌恶自己的属性，但是有时候处于快感顶端，他早就把这些抱怨给抛到了脑后。

及时行乐是他的人生宗旨，怎么说人类的寿命算是所有物种里最短的，倘若他们跟别的物种成为终身伴侣的关系，可以和对方享受同样的寿命时间。

但是，有哪些高等的物种会看得上盖文·李德这种古怪，身材比一般人类omega健硕，且叛逆不羁的omega？并且盖文从自己母亲身上以及遇见了自己的未来，即便是真的要变成一名繁衍子嗣的工具，他也是尽可能的将其延后。但是这一切与他想要情爱快感并不冲突。

他决定去逗一逗这名alpha，老天，他真的像某一个人，盖文心里暗暗地想到，殊不知有那么一点雀跃因素在内心深处腾腾升起；吐出那根粗长，alpha有些关切的望着这名陷入了高潮漩涡的omega，刚刚盖文真的把他老二舔的爽到理查德找不到北了，还未来得及说出来就被一个刻意深喉给射出来了。

而此时此刻从未闭合的，且故意大张开的嘴里，理查德似乎能看到自己白色的精液浓厚的从盖文喉咙深处慢慢的涌起。

还没等理查德说一句话，盖文就笑着将那些有些腥味的液体给吞咽了下去，喉结的滚动带有些情色的暗示，微微颤抖着腰肢的盖文将面前alpha的粗大重新拾了起来，半是夸赞却又矛盾的半是嫌恶的说道，“你的精液真的是又浓又多，”

他稍许酸麻的舌头再次舔弄着慢慢流出剩下精液的顶端小口，病将那些液体依稀吃下肚子里，“你是没有自慰过吗？”

“还可以，射了那么多还是这么硬呢。”盖文惊讶的发现手里的巨物依旧如此的挺拔，一想到等会这个家伙就能塞入自己流水的屁股里，就让他感觉到一阵眩晕。他舔了一下自己的嘴唇，明明上面湿润的可怕，盖文微微撑起了自己的身体，可笑的发现自己在alpha的信息素攻击之下四肢瘫软无力，就像是一个提线木偶一般乏力。

理查德望着盖文的身躯，下意识的搂住了他的腰肢让他靠近自己，像是一名未断奶的孩子再次亲吻着盖文胸肌附近，在上面留下一个又一个属于自己的印记。

似乎还不满意，一路用自己的牙齿和嘴唇做出了线路，带有虔诚性质的亲吻着盖文的腹肌，感受着那里的肉感爆发力，亲问到盖文的小腹，这里已经极其靠近皮层下面的生殖腔口，男性omega子宫处了，被魔力驱使一般他暧昧的吮吸且亲吻着那里敏感的肌肤，可怜的盖文只能抓着面前alpha的头发，将其原本一丝不苟的发型给抓乱，他舒服的大腿都在颤抖，越发多的液体流出来。

再不操我就要失水过多死亡了。盖文用指甲抓着面前alpha的面部如此想到，一收一缩的穴口没有任何办法留住那些甜蜜的液体，有些已经慢慢的滴落到了alpha的挺立上面，他扶着Alpha的手在无声息的催促着，而这名处男似乎终于明白了omega的意图。他虽然没有什么经验，但是他有参考过，毕竟他的梦境里他可是亲自实践过。

两根手指塞入了那个流水的穴口，让盖文发出了一声甜腻的呻吟，里面的软肉瞬间谄媚的靠在指头上面，让其感受着里面的热情以及炙热，盖文一手扶着自己的腰肢，尝试着抬高自己的臀部，引导着这两根手指的深入，光是这么一做就让理查德硬的爆炸，尤其是盖文微微侧过脑袋，露出了完美的脖颈和下巴的弧线，宛若一座漂亮的雕像一般。

里面凹凸不平，理查德手指就像是误闯入新大陆的探险者一般在盖文的体内四处游荡着，后者此时此刻只剩下趴在他肩头喘息的份，但是嘴上却不闲着在耳根处，说着让理查德面红耳赤的床上情话，但是非常的奏效。

“宝贝，对，伸进去一点，别那么矜持，嗯？”喷洒出来的热气羞红着理查德耳根，他的尾巴和耳朵瞬间想要冒出，可是最后依旧是极力的忍耐住。

触碰到某一点的时候，盖文那些话语被揉碎成了断续的呻吟，理查德感觉到自己手里的爱液积攒的更多了，那些甜美的液体让他感觉到口渴，让理查德想要去啜饮。

盖文的尖叫以及不自觉的扭腰让理查德清楚的知道就是这里，他开始刻意地朝着这个方向进攻，一手按住了盖文的腰窝处，免得他四处流窜，一手快速的按压着那个肉块。

完全没法逃脱的盖文只剩下一堆胡言乱语，以及尖叫连连，面前alpha那在自己体内的手指就像是某人致命打击的魔法一样精准，只不过这一次受到“打击”的是盖文的体内，是盖文的敏感点。

盖文恐慌的想要合并住自己的双腿却发现自己只是更好的夹住了alpha的结实的腰杆罢了，而好像他越想逃离快感的源头越是被按得死死地，这可以算是报复吗？盖文眼睛里含着泪混沌的想到，他感觉到自己小腹微微的不受控制抽动着，快感刺激让他大脑一片酥麻，舒服的脚趾都要蜷缩在一块。

理查德缓慢的塞入了三根手指，分泌出来的粘液让他在盖文的体内进出毫无障碍，湿哒哒的盖文就和别人所描写的人类omega并没有多大的区别，他们就是alpha天生的玩物，他们拥有着漂亮的皮囊以及好看的眼睛，即便现在被纯黑所笼罩依旧是闪亮着。

omega的眼睛里含着泪水，就像是一颗深黑色的名贵宝石让理查德想要俯身亲吻，颤抖的眼睫毛告知了亲吻力度的轻柔。

盖文凑在alpha的耳边细碎的呻吟着，他可不在乎是否有人会看到这名金牌猎手放浪的，如同一只欠操的母狗的样子，他现在脑子内早就被那个该死的，拥有着冷色瞳眸的alpha给填满了。

不由得地加大了自己搂住alpha脖子的力度，一路火花从脊椎深处燃烧到全身，热量不断地从体内迸发出来，细碎的酥麻感让他感觉到隔靴搔痒。

omega微微抬起自己的臀部，决定不再引导这名手法晦涩的alpha了，他有些激动地舔了一下自己的嘴唇，站直自己的上半身，用手扶住了alpha的柱身的同时，另外一只手再一次探入到自己的体内确认一下是否扩张好，虽然他知道自己吞下面前这根巨物似乎还是有点困难。他徒劳的抽插了自己两下，感觉到体内咕叽的水声只觉得名为羞耻的心情笼罩了他。

他将这些液体抹在了alpha的脸上，而alpha却张开自己的嘴巴将盖文的手指给含住，一想到冷色瞳眸的alpha吃下的就是自己那些不知廉耻的爱液时候，病态的满足感瞬间侵占了omega的神经，他发出了吃吃的笑声，并且将手指从alpha的嘴里抽了出来，将alpha唾液和自己体液的混合物黏糊糊的轻描在alpha好看的眉骨上面，他像是伊甸园内诱惑着夏娃的毒蛇暗着声音说道，

“你喜欢吗？你想要吗？”

理查德一把抓住了盖文的手腕，送到自己的嘴边用牙齿细细的咬着动脉上面那一层脆弱的皮肤，盖文发出了细碎的喘息声，此时此刻他敏感的可怕；只见到这双熟悉的冷色瞳眸直直的望向自己，恍惚之间似乎听到了熟悉的声音说道，“你的一切我都喜欢。”

omega楞了一下，在他的床事上他很讨厌alpha开口张口就说什么情爱关系，然而这一次的这八个字如同破冰一般打碎了盖文内心的一切防备，他感觉自己的鼻头一酸，眨了眨自己的眼睛免得让那些柔软的泪水掉落出眼眶，他逞强的笑了起来，自欺欺人的从alpha的手里抽回了手腕，主动避免这些该死的温情。

他再一次扶住了alpha的粗长，另外一只手先是抚慰了一下自己的前端，他感觉自己快要不行了，但是还可以忍耐，尤其是一想到这个家伙等会就要操入自己的体内就让盖文起鸡皮疙瘩；紧接着他的手从自己的顶端回到了体内，努力的掰开了自己的臀部让那个甜蜜的洞穴露出来，对准着alpha挺翘的阴茎缓缓地压下身体。

感受到了圆滑饱满的顶端，可是因为迫切让他只是打了个擦边球，盖文结结实实的坐回到了alpha结实的大腿上面，而那根粗长肉棒只是擦过那流水的小口从前面滑出，此时此刻正在和盖文的阴茎紧紧贴着。盖文吐了吐舌头，他的大腿微微发颤着，光是这么一座就让他腿软，化作一滩没有骨头的烂泥一般。

理查德微微的屏住了自己的呼吸，他目不转睛的盯着盖文第二次直起自己的身体，用他流水的小洞对准自己的硬起，现在已经轻微的进入了四分之一顶端，盖文发出了一声难耐的呻吟，紧接着他开始放低自己的重心，随着地心引力的作用慢慢的坐下，一点又一点的吃进去了理查德超过常理尺寸的阴茎，深刻的体会着体内的褶皱被这头巨兽给野蛮的碾平。

还剩下一半的时候，盖文已经不行了，他的大腿内侧抽搐着，嘴里嘟囔着帮帮我，膝盖顶着魔法地面似乎在勉强支撑着，同时盖文的双手朝着理查德大张，无声的索取着一个拥抱，因为目前进入的深度已经是之前的床伴尚未涉及的领域，前方的未知让盖文感觉到恐慌，他感觉到眼泪是真的挂不住了，看起来可怜兮兮的，跟往常那个丑着脸骂骂咧咧的金牌猎手差了十万八千里。

理查德一手搂住了盖文，一边在盖文的耳边轻声安抚着，他感觉也不是很好，刚刚的扩张依旧做的不是很充分，他真的是低估了自己的大小以及长度，盖文体内咬的很紧，就像是千万张小口将其包围住，其炙热以及火辣让他头皮酥麻，差点就要匆匆忙忙的交代了第二次。

而盖文不知道是体力不足亦或是故意的，他直接松开了支撑一屁股坐了下去。湿滑的体内将alpha完完全全的吃了进去，深度可以直接到达盖文生殖腔口的外部，死死的卡在那个甜蜜且幽禁的入口，瞬间迸发出来的快感，omega发出了一声失去了后半部分的尖叫声，酸麻的痛感也夹杂在快感里头让盖文瞬间失了神，他不知道自己到底怎么，只感觉到大脑一片空白。

意识寻找回来之后，他发现自己靠在alpha结实的胸前，正在大口大口的喘着粗气，嘴巴大张，唾液随着嘴角流到了alpha的衣物上面，而他已经匆匆的射了出来，颜色稍浅的精液全都喷溅到了alpha的衣物上，现在顶端依旧断断续续的吐出着，他不知道自己是否翻了白眼，现在他感觉到全身上下的细胞都如同通了电流一般高度活跃。

理查德心疼的亲吻着盖文的鼻尖，舔掉上面细密的汗珠，而恢复了一点神志的盖文咧开一边的嘴，细碎的，低声的只有他们两个才能听得到，

“我感觉你在我的体内跳的好厉害，嗯？你就会这样吗？处男？”理查德挑起了一边的眉毛，他稍微顶起自己的胯让这名多嘴的omega成功的闭上了嘴巴，只剩下喘息以及呻吟的份。

不知道过了多久，也不知道是盖文先扭动腰肢，还是理查德先往上顶弄，他们两个开始了新的一轮交欢，这一次不再是那隔靴搔痒的手指，也不再是温热的口腔，而是肌肤对肌肤，负距离的靠近对方。盖文捉摸不透面前处男alpha进攻的花样，他有好几次摆动腰身的节奏都被匆匆打断，只剩下抽搐以及仰头呻吟的份。

每一次都能顶撞到生殖腔口附近，惹起波涛涟漪一般的快感，酥酥麻麻的激荡到全身，盖文感觉自己在快感的洗礼之下乳头变得发硬，而后者却只能可怜的在空气中摇晃着，或者是摩擦着那粗糙的衣料。

盖文的上下浮动让理查德目不转睛，他的脸早已被绯红给亲吻侵染，耳根红的最为过烈且一路蔓延到了脖颈，一直渲染到了胸前，现在盖文全身上下透着情欲的潮红。

他眼睛半眯着，里面夹杂着清晰的泪水，有好挤滴已经低落出来，都被理查德给全部舔舐干净，还有一些挂在他细密的眼睫毛上面，就像是天边的晨曦一般。他殷红的嘴唇微张，隐隐约约的能看到门牙，而上下滚动的喉结似乎在演奏着高昂的呻吟。

理查德托着盖文的臀部在半空中，然后自己快速的上下套弄着，每一次都顶弄到盖文的深处，让这名omega失神的发出不成声调的叫唤声，后者感觉到自己的臀部一阵火辣辣的疼痛，这名alpha果然是一个刚经历情事的家伙，手法以及力度青涩的如同五月挂在枝头的梨子一般。

但是，他喜欢这种横冲直撞的野蛮以及晦涩，他感觉到这样子他才像是得到别人爱恋的可怜家伙，他搂住alpha汗津的脖颈，殷勤的将自己胸前的两点送上去，而alpha也识相的舔弄着。

他们换了好几个体位，多半是盖文引导的，跪趴在地上像是一只母狗一般承载着alpha一次又一次的进攻，他似乎已经把握到了一定的技巧，开始有方向的朝着敏感点进攻。

即便是没有顶弄到敏感点，刺激到生殖腔口外道就足以让盖文爽的翻白眼。他的手不知道抠挖哪里比较好，只能一次又一次的抓弄光滑的地面，原本他是抓着自己的头发可是却被“施暴者”给阻止了。

肉体碰撞发出的声音在这个空间里回荡着，咕叽咕叽的水声随着抽插动作不断地被放大，盖文已经哭了出来，他根本控制不知自己的泪腺，激昂且带有哭腔的叫唤似乎能惹起身后alpha更为用力的操干，他伸出一只手在套弄自己不断吐露着粘液顶端的时候，不小心摸到自己的腹部，有那么一瞬间的恍惚让他觉得alpha的凶器要顶破自己的子宫给冲击了出来，他似乎能隔着这一层感觉到进出的动作。

盖文的臀瓣以及大腿内侧已经被操的发红且发烫，他的小腿毫无规则的抖动着，肩胛骨如同一只濒死的蝴蝶一样抖动着，他的肌肉随着alpha的动作抖动着，之前胸部在alpha面前都懂得如同果冻一般Q弹，已经招惹上了好几个不应该留在上面的牙印，现在依旧火辣辣的疼痛着，但是盖文喜欢疼痛，这让他有真实存在的感觉。

他已经射了三次了。

现在他真的没有任何东西射出来了，盖文咬住自己的手臂发出呜呜的叫声，alpha停下了操干的动作，omega难耐的摇晃着腰肢不解的扭过头去，只看到那双熟悉的冷色瞳眸不再如同以往那般疏远以及冷酷，一双温热的手将盖文的嘴巴抽离出了咬出深深牙印的手臂，无声的告诉盖文不可以咬住自己的手臂。

可是不咬着什么，我真的怕被你操到咬住自己的舌头。盖文朝着alpha做了一个中指，可是还未来得及保持一秒，就被批评性质一般的打了一下屁股，这不疼但是足以敲碎盖文的自尊心；理查德算准的方法，这样子拍打盖文的屁股声音大但是却不会拍疼盖文，臀部已经开始渐渐地浮现出指印，揉捏着臀部牵扯着敏感的入口也引起盖文的一阵阵抽搐，他的呻吟就像是断了线的乐器一般弹奏着。

理查德狠狠地操干着身下的这具身躯，这样的场景已经多次出现在他不堪的梦境里，每天醒来都得趁着盖文没睡醒去洗干净衣物，生怕让梦境里，在自己身下呻吟着，哭着求饶的主角发现自己的小秘密。此时此刻那个主角就真实的在自己的身下，眼泪流的满脸都是，他甚至分不清盖文是否还流了鼻涕，曾经想要靠前爬去逃离理查德肉棒的进攻，却被握着腰肢给抓了回去，用狠狠地深入惩罚了这个omega。

我感觉自己要被操坏了，盖文像是溺水了一般慌乱的想到，他已经不知道自己的嘴上在说着什么，不单单只有呻吟，似乎他还听到自己无意识的哭喊着让身后的alpha慢一点，将自己内心觉得自己要被操坏了的话语说了出来。

不知道是自己荤色情话说多了，还是这个小子突然无师自通，凑到了盖文发烫的耳根，含住了轻轻用牙齿的碾磨着，满意的感受omega体内不成节奏的收缩，“可是我觉得你是我天生的自慰品，你怎么会那么容易坏？”

脑内一片空白，他不知道自己胡乱的喊着什么再次的登上了高潮的顶端，阴茎已经什么都射不出来了，只能可怜巴巴的喷洒半透明的液体。

而他不知道身后的alpha为此失了神，他难以置信的辨别着盖文嘴里呼喊的话语，细碎的音节拼凑起来是令人欢愉的单词，理查德听着面前的咬着自己手指，已经眼睛失焦的omega嘴里囔囔的含着自己的名字，如果他没有听错的话，刚刚盖文快要被只从后面操到高潮的时候，也是胡乱的含着理查德的名字。

生殖腔道已经自动的放下了所有的防御，按照克洛伊以及那个万恶不赦的首领之言，omega会处在梦境且为幻觉呈现出来的心仪alpha自动打开生殖腔道，理查德不费吹灰之力就没入了盖文的另一个销魂的地带，他的长度让他游刃有余的进去了盖文的生殖腔口，并且死死的卡在那里，这个突如其来的刺激让这名被操的游走在昏厥的omega发出了无意识的呻吟，他殷红的嘴角边流落出来的唾液黏糊的粘在魔法地面。

理查德亲了亲盖文的已经被汗液浸湿的鬓角，他凑到耳边像是恳求一般低声的，用着讨好一般的声音询问道，

“我可以标记你吗？”

深处高潮的盖文体内正在不规则的抽搐着，这一切都让这名初次经历AO情事的处男难以招架，只见到盖文胡乱的点点头，似乎是同意梦里的心仪alpha一般，亦或是他知道这个就是理查德，边咬着自己的手指边闭紧自己的眼睛慢慢的，用沙哑的不成音调的声音说道，

“你他妈的在犹豫什么……”

理查德虽然不确定盖文刚刚嘴里所叨念的理查德是否是他，世界上叫理查德人类多得是。但是他现在已经别无他法了，虽然这些对于盖文来说都是挺残忍的。他解除了自己的魔力，露出了原本尖锐的犬齿，他完全的欺压在盖文的背上，趁着他还没有回转心意拒绝之前抢占先机。

盖文已经哭不出来了，生殖腔道被撞开的感觉并不好受，里面的饱胀感让他有少许反胃，敏感的甬道被强硬的塞的满满的，病态的点燃了电流火花，alpha身下的omega依旧抽搐着。

理查德最后稍稍的冲刺了一下，一手拖住了盖文的下巴，生怕他真的咬到自己的舌头或者是嗑到哪里，因为他抵着地板的额头已经被摩擦的发红了，alpha凑上前去亲吻着盖文的耳边进行安抚，释放出柔和性质的alpha信息素给予这名omega充足的安全感。

在一声尾韵变调的呻吟之中，omega的生殖腔道将alpha的信息素一滴不漏的接纳下来，滚烫的精子冲刷着脆弱的内壁，一路涟漪开了快感的漩涡，他感觉到身后alpha那个巨大的结正在形成，只要自己哽咽着稍微扭动下身躯，就会被他不讲道理的一手拉回固定到原位，而同时随便乱动也会给他带来刺痛感。

omega颤抖着身躯等待着成结的过程以及alpha漫长的射精过程，alpha的肉棒将他的生殖腔道卡的死死地，现在没有一滴浪费在外面，盖文再一次的伸手轻轻按了按自己的小腹，恍惚之中似乎能感受到里面液体的律动。

但是盖文下一秒狠狠地咬住了自己的手臂，只嗅闻到满满的腥甜味道，他的牙齿一定是把手臂给咬破了，但是这并不重要，盖文此时此刻压根就不在乎手上的伤口，他在乎的是脖颈上腺体处传来的尖锐的痛楚，信息素通过伤口处的汹涌灌入让他觉得自己是在雪地里被冰原狼叼走的猎物，无论他怎么逃跑怎么去躲避那一双眼睛，他一直无处可逃，被咬的死死地，动弹不得。

这不是人类的咬合力，也不是人类的牙齿，盖文晕乎乎的想到，在腥甜的血腥味环绕之中他闻到自己的信息素也产生了细微的变化，不再是纯粹的以往的味道，此时此刻闻起来夹杂着雪松沆砀的惺忪味道，戒备感以及占有欲极高；他压根不知道自己出了多少血，只知道身后的alpha一遍又一遍的用他粗糙的舌头细腻的舔着伤口，他似乎很满意这个标记，盖文在晕死过去如此想到。

28

在疯狂的一个星期之后，有天清晨，围在快要烧烬火柴堆的理查德突然惊醒。

怀里的omega不见了。

 

29

盖文消失了整整一个月。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 日后会放出番外的，是的，我还写了生子番外。x  
> 似乎这篇存在sy的文前面时间是有bug的，是初稿。  
> 我更新番外的时候我会直接贴出当时修改之后的版本XD，谢谢。  
> 更新完番外之后，我可能就真的会跟900Gavin说再见了。  
> 十分抱歉有很多坑并没有填完，我也不打算去填了。  
> 很感谢喜欢DBH上大家的陪伴，谢谢你们。  
> 也实在是对不起。

30  
理查德将手里的搜查文件给放在了桌子上，他揉了揉发涨的太阳穴。回猎人学院上报盖文失踪之后，学校相关人员就没有停止过搜寻的工作，还有理查德以及盖文的朋友们。盖文热潮期的结束的第一天的黎明，这个狡猾的猎手拖着伤痕累累的身体逃离了理查德，远离了这个山洞。醒来的理查德难以追寻他的气味，他知道盖文是故意的，他故意用各类的魔法药物隐藏自己信息素的味道，消失在这个莽莽的森林里。

回去之后，盖文的好友诺斯，一名出色的女alpha，早已听闻了盖文·李德在森林里失踪的事情。她回来时候通过魔力直接穿入到理查德的身边，嗅到了他身上属于盖文信息素的味道，以及残留的鲜血以及恐惧的味道。这个愤怒的alpha从理查德的身上的确得不出多余的，有关盖文的讯息，她只能用带着泪光的眼睛狠狠地瞪着理查德，紧接着就离开了理查德的视线，投身到自己力所能及的范围内寻找盖文。

然而已经过去一个月了，理查德望着自己办公室里桌子上的那一朵永不凋零的白玫瑰，他依旧没有任何盖文的关系。每天都焦虑的等待着文件的下达，可是每每看到结果都是大失所望。他们压根连盖文的影子都捕捉不到，这名认识许多奇怪物种的优秀人类猎手反侦察能力极强，他能够留下来的蛛丝马迹都难以拼凑成完整的线索，再加上一些具有误导性的引导线索，把所有人都给迷的团团转。

曾经有人怀疑盖文早就死在了森林里，魂魄早已纷飞，所能找到他的一切标记性的物品早已被瓜分且分解；在这个纷繁杂乱的世界里，那些悄无声息死去的物种已经数不胜数。可是，作为盖文·李德的alpha，理查德一直十分坚信盖文一直是活着的，他们之间存在着一种难以名状的联系，断断续续的，似乎是在安抚着理查德那颗紧张的心，告诉着他那个调皮的omega依旧活着。

理查德知道这种联系实际上是可以强制性的切断，包括他们两个之间的标记。倘若盖文想的话，割断这一切不是问题；但是那种隐隐约约，细微的感觉永远都存留在理查德的身边，就像是小小的羁绊一般。第一次标记了omega的理查德，并不熟悉这种感觉，他甚至还会产生这是他自己臆想出来的魔力反噬。

带有些稍许的疑惑，他回到了世界的边缘，找上了卡姆斯基。他的父亲正慵懒的窝在雪地上面，卡姆斯基似乎早就料到了理查德的拜访；冰原狼也只是瞄了他一眼，只是说了一句，“我知道盖文在哪里，他是一个聪明的人，理查德。但是，看样子他并不想要让我告诉你他在干什么。”

从卡姆斯基那里得到了盖文真正存活的确认，理查德也没说什么就离开了这个地方，继续投身在茫茫世界里的寻找，但是同时他也没有忘记自己的工作，他依旧早上要给学院里的学生上物种课，其实留在这里还有一个深层次的原因；理查德一直没有告知别人，因为从小到大他都是一个习惯性选择沉默的人。他似乎感知到盖文会再一次回到这个学院，他能在学院见到这个混蛋的家伙。

而今天这种感觉异常的强烈，在课上的理查德如此想到。他趁着大家抄笔记的时候低头看了下日历表，发现今天并不是月满之日，他的魔力不应该如此的不可控以及暴涨。下意识的将目光投射到公寓的方向，似乎那里正在有什么等着他。怀着这种着急心切的感觉，理查德仓促的上完了早上的课程，铃声响起的时候，还未来得及和同学们道别，就已经抱着书匆匆的赶了回去。

推开门，一切都和往常并没有太大的区别。客厅的窗帘大开，阳光喧嚣着穿过层层玻璃投射到地板上，将餐桌以及上面落灰的餐盘照上了融金光芒；空气中弥漫着淡淡的水果的香味，桌面上都是盖文爱吃的水果以及零食，但是很久没有动过了。这一切美好的场景和过往的一个月没有什么太大的区别，宁静且孤独的美好，恍惚之间让理查德感觉到自己是中了一种迷幻的毒。

他悄悄地走到了盖文紧闭的房门面前，理查德眨了眨眼，这个房门打从盖文消失之后就未曾打开过。曾经他想要进去帮忙整理一下，但是却发现盖文的房间被他本人收拾的整整齐齐，即便是要急忙准备去猎捕运动之前也是如此。如果现在有人在附近看着理查德，会发现这名表面看起来冷漠到面无表情的男子，他的手正微微的颤抖着，仿佛做着一个艰难地决定一般。

理查德深深地吸了一口气，将内心的冗杂给按捺了下去，他首先敲了敲房门，但是没有任何人的回应。清脆的敲门声小小的荡漾在空旷的公寓里，最后渐变到了无声。理查德站在门口，犹豫再三，确定没有任何回应之后他再次敲了敲门，如此循环了三次。都没有任何的应答。

在盖文不在的日子里，理查德意识到，原来冰原狼也是存在缥缈而美好的梦境。他梦见了盖文，焦虑以及思念宛若洪水一般将他给吞没了。他宁愿性情恶劣的omega跳出来将他给狠狠地揍一顿，用尽所有的字词羞辱他，理查德都不愿意面对着冰冷的座位，以及空无一人的房间。那过去留在他公寓里，属于盖文的印记就如同一个又一个的惩罚，考验着这只冰原狼强大忍耐力的底线。

金属的门把宛若烧红了的铁块一般，让理查德害怕去触碰。最后再次深呼吸了一口气之后，他把握好了力度握上了那个门把，然后轻轻地打开了。出乎意料却又在意料之中，并没有锁门。冷色瞳眸在这个黑黢黢的房间里四处搜寻着属于盖文的身影，灵敏的鼻子也在运作着，尝试着嗅闻到熟悉的信息素的味道。

但是，非常可惜的是，魔力的对房间的全覆盖清楚的告知理查德，这一切摆设都和昨天，前天，乃至一个月前的一样，没有任何的变化。也没有理查德所希望的，他抬眼看了下靠窗边的电子器械，没有一名名为盖文·李德的男子正热火朝天的打着人类才喜欢的人类游戏。

这很正常，理查德自我安慰道。一个月的每一天他都是这样度过的，有的时候有些虚假消息的传来也能让这个看似没有任何情愫的大个子激动许久。他悄悄地将房门给合上，突然名为疲倦的海浪将理查德给席卷了，他觉得自己已经超负荷的运载了许久，最近为了盖文·李德他几乎没有怎么好好地睡过觉。他脱去人类教授才会穿的高级皮鞋，整整齐齐的摆放在了鞋架上面，运用魔法将刚才踩脏了的地板清扫干净，同时将银白色的外衣给脱了下来。盖文不在的时候，他可以稍微释放下自己的魔力，放纵自己毛茸茸的大耳朵以及尾巴出来，此时此刻正在上下轻微的摆动着。

将钥匙放在了走廊上的储存处，紧接着推开了属于自己房间的门。扑面而来的风土尘沙的气味让这名冰原狼不由得眯起了自己的眼睛，原本处于放松状态而耷拉着的狼耳瞬间警惕的树立起来。原本整理好拉开在两边的窗帘已经被狼狈的扯在了一块，从力度上面可以看出来这名闯入者十分的不耐烦；整个房间就是一片黑暗，强大的夜视功能让理查德毫无阻碍，他慢慢的走入房间里，眉头微皱，利爪已经伸了出来，他走向床上凸起的那块，想要趁着闯入者松懈的间隔里将他脆弱的喉咙给割破。

他已经一个月没有碰过任何狩猎，他有些思念鲜血迸溅的味道；挪步到正中央，猎食者正要扑前，却发现了不对劲的地方。床上横七竖八的不仅仅是他的被褥，枕头，还有许多他的衣物；从不远处的衣柜里给拖了出来，杂乱的堆放在床上，如果仔细一看，会发现这像是一个小窝，一个筑巢的模样。理查德的警惕心就像是一瞬间，被一种无名的欣喜给代替了。在层层叠叠堆砌着的衣服里，就像是人类童话故事中的一般，王子走上了塔楼，找到了熟睡的公主。可惜的是，在理查德面前的不是一个公主，却比公主更为重要。

熟睡的盖文·李德压根就没有感觉到理查德的逼近。他正捏着理查德一件藏蓝色高领毛衣的一脚侧着身体稳稳的熟睡着，身上沾着血迹的衣服还未来得及脱完，已经晕染成深褐色的外套松松垮垮的挂在身上，盖文看起来累坏了，理查德如此想到。

他悄悄地走到了窗子附近，果然，这个小家伙是破窗进来的，地面上还有不少玻璃的残碎品，通过许多破碎的线索连串出了盖文闯入他房间内一系列的动作，从窗户边强势闯入的家伙拖着疲倦的身躯来到了理查德衣柜前，胡乱的将他大部分的衣服拖出来堆在床上，就一个打挺的躺了进去，靴子都还没来得及脱下来。理查德叹了口气，他控制不住自己愉悦情愫的上升，同时他生怕这是一个荒唐的梦境亦或是别人为了整蛊他而做的恶作剧，他用魔力检验了一下，最终的结果让这名内心激动的狼人知道这是真的。

理查德坐上了床，似乎是不满意身旁的动静，熟睡的盖文发出了几声意味不明的嘟囔，蹭了几下毛衣之后再次深深地陷入了睡眠之中。alpha将omega附着着干涸的泥土的靴子给细心地脱了下来，这个家伙一直都不喜欢系鞋带，即便是现在也是如此。靴子底面的残留物可以充分的让理查德知道这个小家伙跑到了哪里，但是现在还不是时候。他用魔法轻轻地将盖文那件脏兮兮的外套给脱了下来，理查德是一个有洁癖的人，他眯着眼睛发现盖文那条松松垮垮的猎人裤上面还有不少别的种族的血液，天知道这个家伙到底去干了什么，理查德再次运用魔法将盖文的裤子给脱了下来。

皮肤接触到微冷的皮肤，让这睡得深沉的omega下意识的将腿给蜷缩了起来，他现在的动作和在子宫里的人类胚胎并没有什么区别。里面打底的衣物还算是比较干净，理查德如此想到，他拿开了盖文背后的衣物，叹了一口气用魔力给送回到了几乎被洗劫一空的衣柜里。赛门曾经安慰过理查德，被标记了的omega是很没有安全感的，唯独alpha的信息素会让其安稳；倘若长时间的的没有和标记自己的alpha，会对omega的机体产生极大的反噬，所以盖文过不多久就会自己跑回来的。听完这句话之后，理查德有少许不确定这是真的能算得上是一个“安慰”，毕竟盖文是一个固执的人。他也许宁愿被反噬，痛苦而死，也不会选择回来。

这些衣物上面都残留着属于理查德的信息素的味道，并且将其围成一个环状也是盖文缺乏信息素安慰的一个表现。理查德眨了眨自己的眼睛，此时此刻他的冷亮色的瞳眸在漆黑的房间里格外突出，他也褪去衣物，只剩下打底的衣服之后，就慢慢的躺在了盖文的旁边，犹豫再三，最后还是圈住了盖文的腰肢，将其搂入在自己的怀里。

从理查德角度望去，这一个月他可以知道盖文过得并不太好。原本较为明显的黑眼圈在此时加重了，如果现在盖文睁开眼睛，理查德肯定能一眼望进他那双碧绿眼睛里的血丝；将额头上散落的头发给梳到后面，露出了可爱的鼻梁以及上面的伤疤，秘密的眼睫毛温顺的垂着。理查德不得不注意到盖文脖颈上的物品，黑色的底色以及金色的符印，看起来像是东方巫师的优秀作品。凑上前去嗅了嗅，发现盖文的信息素难以闻到。

果然，他眼神暗了暗，盖文就是通过这个东西全程掩盖自己的行踪而不知所向。理查德微微支起身子，望着这名omega微微皱起眉头，似乎他正在做着一个噩梦，手上的力度也微微加重。理查德释放出更多带有安抚性质的信息素，来自alpha的信息素很有效的安抚了这个处于极其不安全的omega，紧接着微微俯下身去，轻轻地吻了一下omega的额头，鼻腔里充斥的都是汗水以及火药的气味，理查德又叹了口气，最后静静地躺回在盖文的身边，那条银白色的大尾巴晃悠了几下，最后稳妥的搭在了两人的身上。

 

31

“……嗯？”盖文微微眯开眼睛，他感觉到全身酸麻，肌肉叫嚣着疲倦以及酸痛。他再次眨了眨眼，全身的感知慢慢回来，脖颈上的项圈带着十分的不舒服，让他一整块肌肉都僵硬。他扭了扭脖子的时候听到了清脆的响声，同时也感知到了搭在自己腰肢上的手。想都不用想，盖文都知道后面圈着自己的人到底是谁，细微的热气喷洒在脖子上痒痒的，盖文想要推送掉腰上圈的死死的手，刚一用力就发现自己的裤子不见了。刷的一下热度从耳根红到了脖颈以下，就开始挣扎起来。

“盖文……”传来了一声低低的叫唤，听起来甚是无辜以及可怜，盖文扒拉着腰上那死命不放开的手，“干嘛啊？！”他着实想不明白，明明被按在魔法形成的空间里操的快要晕过去还被标记的人是自己，为什么听起来更加委屈的是身后这个混蛋。如果不是理查德手扒拉在腰上，盖文肯定直接咬上去了，兵不厌诈。盖文挣扎着反而转过身去了，两手一把抓住了这个原本窝在自己背后的大个子，强迫他直视自己，却一眼撞上了那双巨大的狗狗眼，要命。这是盖文第一反应，这双眼跟他这高大的身躯完全没有任何违和感，如果外面的人看到了900此时此刻的表情，肯定会惊讶不止。

这个平常看起来没有任何感情色彩的alpha此时此刻就像是幼儿园的孩子一般，倔强的就是不松开手，无论盖文怎么挣扎他的脚怎么踢，最后盖文应该是体力耗尽了，他喘着粗气再次没好声好气的问道，“你个垃圾，到底想要干嘛？”理查德眨了眨眼，omega很明显的是在极力避开他的眼神，他的眼珠在咕噜咕噜的转着，最后还是悄悄地落回到理查德瞳眸之上，发现这个家伙依旧在死死地盯着自己，脸愈加的发烫。

“你去哪了。”这个语调听起来不像是一个问句，更像是一种责备。盖文叹了口气，这个家伙为什么刚好可以正中他的下怀，盖文·李德，这个家伙其实是一个隐藏的吃软不吃硬的家伙。面前理查德所做的一切都让盖文难以招架，所有建造出来的防御高墙在一瞬间灰飞烟灭。盖文叹了口气，想了想的确也是，无声无息的消失了一个月，未免有些太过分了，他张了张嘴，想说些什么，可是最后还是没有说。

两人就这么静静的对望了许久，没有任何情感以及想法的杂念。直到最后盖文想要装作毫不在乎，却难以掩盖内心的愤怒以及疑惑，“理查德，你他妈的，真的属狗的吗？”说完之后还翻了一个巨大的白眼，一拳揍上了理查德结实的腹部，“你这个贱人，你他妈咬我有必要那么用力吗？老子感觉自己脖子都要被你扯断了啊？”

“其实……”理查德觉得盖文已经察觉到了一点倪端，如果硬要说自己是一个人类的话，脖子上的牙印已经揭示了他这句话里的谎话程度，因为目前还未发现哪个人类alpha的牙齿会有类似于狼犬类的尖牙。面对着一副“你最好别骗老子啊”表情的盖文，他的大脑飞速的运转着，“其实我一直没有告诉你，我的祖上其实是有狼人的血统。并且那天是月满之日，可能隐性潜能就此爆发出来了。“

就像是日常授课一般，淡然的将原因给阐述了出来，盖文再次欲言又止，可是他很明显的对于物种的研究以及生物遗传的研究只有皮毛，着实不能从理查德严密的逻辑里找到任何的漏洞。他不屑的哼了一口表示作为理查德应答，像是想到了什么一般，”那个……我的学分是不是被扣光了？证书拿不到了？“

alpha感觉自己真的有时候跟不上omega这个跳跃的思维，他沉默了大概两三秒钟的样子，”没有，他们都以学院过失来定义你长达一个月的失踪。我认为晚点我们得去办理相关的手续证明你回来了。“盖文听了之后微微的点了点头，紧接着他就没有说话，理查德能听见他细微的呼吸声，他不确定这个微微低着脑袋的男子此时此刻正在想些什么。

盖文伸长了自己的脖子，然后伸过手去将脖子上的项圈给慢慢的解了下来。他的动作很轻却牵扯着理查德丝丝呼吸，像是把弄一个不值钱的物品一样，将那个项圈扯了出来吊在理查德面前两下。他狡黠的像一只鬼魅，让理查德不知道他想要表达些什么，紧接着身后传来了物品着地的声音。当盖文松开禁锢的那一瞬间，熟悉的信息素开始飘散在空间里，弥漫在两个人独处的空间里。

“嘿，我去洗个澡。”盖文淡淡的说道，理查德看了一眼这名欲要起身的男子，冷淡色的瞳眸写着犹豫，他不知道盖文是否会再次借这个机会逃走。而盖文似乎从他毫无波澜的脸看出来了他内心的想法，哼了一声紧接着捧起理查德的脸，分享了一个阔别一个月之久的吻，这个吻没有任何的杂念，就是单纯的一个吻。盖文微微垂下了自己的眼睑，他看起来十分投入于这一个吻，他与理查德分享了自己内心的平静，过往一个月所历经的皮毛火药之感，他的嘴唇干燥，轻轻地划过理查德的时候有些痒痒的，他们静静地躺在一块拥吻在一起，这个吻的含义理查德并不明白，这像是一个肯定的吻，却又像是一场美好的梦境，下一秒就会随风而去。

过了一会，盖文从理查德的怀里起身。他感觉到背后那双淡色瞳眸一直跟随着自己，拿起自己沾血的外套大衣，还有裤子，皱了下眉头将其卷成一团满满当当的填塞垃圾桶。他慵懒的伸了一个懒腰，拉开了理查德的房门，有的时候理查德有种恍惚，觉得自己的爱人其实更像是一只猫。盖文懒懒的抓了抓自己的头发，走了出去，随即浴室的门就被推开。

理查德独处在黑暗里，他望着床头柜上的两把盖文挚爱的蝴蝶刀，只感觉内心平静。

 

32 

洗完澡后的盖文穿着宽松的衣物躺在沙发上，将一身尘土气息洗落之后，属于他身上淡淡的信息素越发的明显。他正一搭没一搭的晃悠着自己的右腿，翻阅着手里的文件，厚厚的一沓。理查德不知道他在看些什么，只看见盖文再抓了抓自己的脖子，“给我拿杯咖啡，垃圾。”

理查德的一边嘴角微微翘起，他从橱柜里拿出了咖啡豆，开始准备给盖文研磨一杯上等的咖啡。盖文伸出手，接过了理查德递过来的马克杯，咖啡豆的香味弥漫在两人之间，盖文细细的抿了一口，注意力没有从文件上面移走，他砸吧了两下，紧接着将咖啡杯放在了身旁的玻璃桌上。

“我知道你想跟我说什么，混球，”理查德坐在了一旁的当人沙发上，盖文瞄了一眼淡淡的说道，“我也知道他妈的我去干了什么，但是先等我看完这一页，ok？”身旁是一片沉默，但是两人之间的连脉告诉盖文这是一个默许的沉默。

理查德开始在光亮之下观察这名omega，眼神无可避免的落在了盖文的小腹上，没有任何的起伏，可他的心里却动荡了不小。盖文的腿上有不少的伤，大多数已经开始结痂了，有一些是魔物攻击的痕迹，他的胳膊上也有不少的淤青，再往上的话盖文的脖子依旧是微微发红的，那条信息素项圈带的太久已经微微勒出了形状，他的腺体处属于理查德咬痕已经淡去了。只有凑前去，才能发现乳白色的淡淡的印记。

omega将手中的资料收拾好，“我去找一个人了，贱人，我想你应该认识他的。”理查德眯起了自己的眼睛，他在细细揣摩盖文话语背后所说的那个人，他说的是伊利亚吗？可能性偏高，他没有做任何的回答，理查德选择了沉默，盖文笑了起来，熟悉的痞子笑容，“傻屌，你自己看。”

接过了盖文递过来的那张资料，理查德看着手中薄薄的纸张，上面附着了一张照片，是一名黑棕色头发的人类男性，并且是理查德所不认识的家伙。盖文没有注意到理查德的疑惑，他继续翻阅着手中的文件，“还有这个，”他又递过去了一张，“这个，”又是一张，理查德接过了四张这样带着照片的资料，发现这四个人都有好几个共同的地方。

首先他们的头发都偏深色，其次他们的眼睛都很漂亮，如果被不法分子看到的话，也许会被残忍的挖去充当别的种族供玩的艺术品；同时他们年龄也相当，二十岁上下，并且长相较为甜美，家族地位较高，最后，理查德看到了重要的一栏，就是他们的属性都属于男性的omega。理查德大概猜到了盖文要和他说些什么，他沉默的望着盖文，后者则一副骄傲地模样回看着他。

“我过去一个月，找到了符合你所说的，且标榜的上你身份的男性omega，也就是一直处于未知状态的未婚夫。”盖文从沙发上坐起了身子，他凑到了理查德的附近，拉出了其中一名叫做哈维·侃斯特的资料，细细的观察理查德的面部肌肉的牵扯，“哈维·侃斯特，我觉得这个人是最符合你日常对外宣称的未婚夫的模样。你看看，这个人是人类，同时男性omega，侃斯特家族在北区的实力较强。同时我发现这个小可爱呢，他在种族研究方面也是有一定的建树的，啊，我混入了他们家族打听了一下做饭的人，他们都很油嘴滑舌的，这群傻逼。他们说这位小可爱不久之后就要结婚了，对象是一名人类。”

“可惜的是，我还没有打听完我就被认出来不是他们家族的人。”盖文说到这里笑了起来，他指了指腿上的那一块淤青，“他妈的，这群傻逼，四十个人追我，也只有一个傻子追上了，还好只是挨了一棍子。操，老子又不是去干嘛，也没打他们家金库的意思。”

理查德没有说话，盖文挑起了一边的眉毛，抽出了第二张放在了理查德的面前，“我觉得这个的可能性也很大，就叫做大卫。身材好的简直就是一桩艺术品，瞧瞧他那双眼睛，真他妈的好看，如果老子不是omega的话我都想要标记他了。”盖文顿了一下，“呃，我开个玩笑的而已，并不是真的打你未婚夫的主意。”

轻轻地叹了口气，“盖文，”理查德将手中的文件轻轻地搁在了膝盖上，而他的话语还没说完就被仓促的打断，“你别先说，靠，我还真的打不过你这个傻大个。咳，首先，我要跟你解释一下我这么做并不是为了别的。我只是觉得我们两个人呢，呃，就是你知道的，你标记了我，咳。虽然我这个人很烂很糟糕，但是我也是知道这是不好的，怎么说，我个人很讨厌这种吃着碗里瞧着锅里的傻逼行为。”

“我觉得，嘿，别想尝试打断我，想吃拳头吗？我觉得我们应该去找仙雾森林里的上古女巫给去除一下我们的标记，呃，她必须得两个人去，靠真的是麻烦。听说并不很麻烦也没有后遗症，但是价格比较高昂。但是没关系的，我已经凑到大部分了。”

“你又去地下的猎人团了？”理查德撇眼望了一眼盖文，后者明显被他这个眼神给吓到了，他深呼吸了一口气，“对，你个罐头，现在是说这个的时候吗？真搞不懂你的逻辑能力，靠。反正有钱就对了，老人家，我总不能让你花钱吧。”

“你因此还受伤了，盖文。”话音刚落，理查德上前一步一把将盖文的手腕给抓住了，速度之快让这名优秀的猎人还没来得及反应过来，下一秒理查德的手已经轻轻地覆盖在了上面，传递出来的热感让盖文意识不知所措。

他呆愣的望着理查德用魔法帮他治疗手上的伤，日常理查德的魔法是犀利冷冽的，毫不留情的，但是此刻盖文所能感受的是如流水一般的细腻，盖文有时候不得不承认，短短的这几个月的相处让他好像，有点掉以轻心了。他似乎有那么一点喜欢上这个罐头……？他瞪着眼睛看着认真的理查德许久，门外一只乌鸦仓促且不合时机的叫唤让盖文从一些不切实际的幻想之中回过神来。

“停停停！”omega从他的alpha那里抽出了自己的手，“难不成他妈的你等会还要抱住我的大腿给我疗伤？”说完这句话之后盖文立刻就后悔了，这个傻子立刻起身，阴影大片投洒在了盖文的身上，一个激灵盖文赶紧往沙发里面瑟缩着，“开玩笑的，靠，你分不清楚我的李德式幽默吗？坐下！”理查德站在那里两秒，盖文不知道他那宛若灰冷色天空的眼睛深处是什么波澜，最后他还是选择坐了回去。

“紧接着解除标记之后，我想去看给你的未婚夫说声不好意思，这些都是一个意外。对吧，意外。”盖文瞄了一眼理查德，感觉自己说出这个单词的时候口舌发干，盖文对那天晚上的前因后果记得不太清楚，只知道自己被理查德的利齿给穿透了腺体，属于他的信息素慢慢的填满了自己。

标记后的第二天，盖文迷糊之中带有些惊讶，甚至，他自己至今都不愿意承认，有那么一丁点的惊喜以及雀跃。然而道德以及羞耻不断地折磨着他，黏腻的热潮期里盖文决定将自己托付给快感。热潮期过去之后，体力稍微恢复了一点，面对着理查德平稳的睡颜，他头一次感觉到天大的羞耻，似乎那个全裸着被迫游街的家伙就是他。扯上一些衣服，他几乎是落荒而逃。

“我其实不想去看你的未婚夫的，我一点欲望都没有。但是我不想被你未婚夫的家族找上麻烦，罐头。”翻了一个白眼，将手里的家族资料翻得哗啦哗啦的响，“你看看这都是什么家族，真他妈的复杂。被牵扯上我怕我连屁股都找不到了，之前的云龙人算我侥幸，这次我就真的不敢……”

他后面说了些什么自私的话语理查德都没有加以分析，他只是感觉到面前的omega有点可爱的好笑。盖文说这些话的时候，其实理查德能感觉到他有很大的说谎嫌疑，并且他的压力值也随着理查德一举一动而明显的变化着。多次舔舐自己的舌头以及摸自己的鼻梁，这都是一些让自己稍微安心的小动作。很明显的是，盖文说的很大部分其实是自己并不愿意去做的事情，可是自己却又不敢去承认自己内心所叫唤的东西。

“总结而言，你是吃醋了？”理查德淡淡的说道，果然盖文瞬间如同一只炸了毛的猫咪一样从沙发上跳了起来，眼睛瞪得老大，他再清楚不过这名omega的作风了，现在表现出来的所有一切都是盖文被人真真切切抓住了最不想让人知道的把柄，“我哪里吃醋了？你他妈是疯了吧，老子都没有喜欢上你也没有见过你的傻逼未婚夫，靠，我只是想去解除一个标记，你他妈延伸能力真他妈的厉害，你咋不去当泥潭里的触手怪物啊？恶，我没话说了，我……”

“那你真的觉得我的未婚夫在里面吗？”理查德眨了眨眼，他跟盖文形成了鲜明的对比，旁边原本的油气桶瞬间安静下来了，他微微皱起自己的眉头一副“你他妈在逗我？”的表情望着理查德，看到了这个家伙随意的将资料扔在了玻璃桌子上，并且眼里悄然的包含着笑意，这让盖文感觉到十分的不妙，这就是一次重大的出糗，这是盖文之前没有受到的变样嘲笑。

“他妈的，怎么可能？这四个都完全符合你日常对外叨叨的，’人类男性omega’，这四个人都是，’有双好看的眼睛’，哪个不好看了？’脾气有些古怪但是为人很可爱’，为人可不可爱我不知道，但是这些人都脾气挺古怪的，’家族不重要，但是他的个人能力是许多人无法匹敌的’，我的搜查简直完美，你看这个，还有这个，这四个都是在某些方面特别有建树的人，我感觉这他妈的百分百符合，没有任何差错。你别玩我，理查德，虽然我没有带着蝴蝶刀，但是你敢跟我开这些傻逼玩笑的话，我一定会把你的嘴脸打的稀巴烂。”

其实说最后一句话的时候，盖文是极其没有底气的。他看着理查德站了起来，说实在话的，他真的越发对理查德的姓氏感到好奇了，哪个挨千刀的人类家族将一个好好的小伙子喂养成一个大汉，钢铁猛男。理查德没有说话，盖文眼珠一转，他焦虑的在思考自己刚刚说话是否给自己惹来了杀身之祸，下一秒身旁的那块软垫塌陷下去了，盖文心虚的望了一眼旁边落座的理查德，不知道说什么比较好，最后选择沉默。

坐立不安的盖文成功逗笑了理查德，他微微的弯起了嘴角，这更加让人类捉摸不透他到底想要干什么了。盖文的手被理查德稳稳的托了起来，紧接着面前就出现了放大版的面庞，那双冷淡色的眸子现在却闪烁着深层的光辉，而来自alpha信息素的释放让盖文无处可逃，他只能眯着眼睛疑惑地望着这名alpha，只听见他低声的，但是足以让两个人清楚地听见的说道，

“怎么，原来你会吃自己的醋。”

“哈？我都跟你说了我没有吃醋，他妈的你要我解释……等下？罐头，你刚刚他妈的说什么？！”盖文刚想要一拳头打上那一张似笑非笑的，欠打的面庞上，但是却被自己的语言消化给按捺了下去。表情变化丰富多样，以至于盖文能感觉到自己嘴角不受控制的抽动，有那么一瞬间他觉得刚刚可能是幻听了，可是看着理查德肯定的眼神却让他陷入了进入两难的境界。

世界观崩塌的同时却又快速的塑造着新的世界观，理查德能感受到他握住的手在微微的颤抖，面前男子的面部正在用肉眼可见的速度变得通红，就像是天边草莓色的朦胧一般浅淡的蒙上一层，他似乎想要说些什么但是最终还是没有说，拿着剩下资料的手已经松开了，牛皮卷纸如同落叶一般散落在米色的沙发上。

“他是一名人类男性的omega，他拥有一双好看的眼睛。幽绿的眼睛很美丽，他脾气古怪，捉摸不透，就像是一只高傲孤僻的猫咪，挥舞着那两把锋利的蝴蝶刀警告着生人勿进；但是他有时候举止很可爱，他会喝完带有奶油的咖啡之后忘记擦干净嘴上的泡沫，他还喜欢在洗澡的时候唱严重走调的歌曲；同时他的个人能力是许多人无法匹敌的，是的，他是一个自私自尊的人，为了自己的利益可以不惜一切的往上攀爬，他是这个时代颇为惊人的人类omega金牌猎手。我说的不是这四个人中的任何一个，他现在就坐在我的面前，准确而言我握着他的手。”

“我知道这十分的恶俗且老套，世界上不仅仅人类的八点档黄金电视剧喜欢这么上演这些情节，其他67%的物种也会如此。但是，我对你的心是不会变的，盖文。我们与那些遥远星系息息相关，无论他们是如何我们天各一方，那些经过数十亿年旅行到达魔界的光线，终究会把我们联系在一起。”

理查德亲了亲盖文的手背，这一番话的轰炸让这名omega完全缴械了。他不可置信的微微摇了摇脑袋，呼吸不由得加重，鼻头微微一酸，眼前不知为何就浮现出了他母亲的模样，即便是如此的模糊可是他却能感受着她。他一直回避着这些方面的情感，他让自己成为一只单纯的肉食动物，可却总在夜晚的时候被自己内心的煎熬所吞没。每个人都是值得被爱的，他一直都不相信这句话，直到今天，荡悠着水光的幽绿瞳眸撞上了那双冷蓝色的，宛若银河一般冷然的眼眸，他才觉得自己可能以前真的错了。

“Fuck……”盖文最后只憋出了这短短的音节，腺体似乎是受到了情绪的波动以及alpha信息素的影响，正在微微的发烫。理查德望着他的眼神似乎要将他给融入到自己的骨头里，盖文结巴了半天最终一脚踹上了理查德的肚子，后者因为重力往下倒的时候，盖文立刻跨坐上去，一拳狠狠地揍到了理查德左脸，“操你妈的，早点说不就好了？靠，还给老子玩心理战是吧，你他妈的小b崽子才多大居然给我玩这些？！”

下一拳的力度明显变小了，并且盖文他呼吸声加重，刻意的掩饰可却一点用处都没有。理查德望着跨坐在自己上面的omega在用手心粗鲁的抹掉眼泪，泛红的鼻尖清楚的告知理查德，现在盖文的心情状况如何，他伸出一只手，想要帮盖文抹去那些泪珠，但是却被盖文狠狠地一手给拍了回去。

“操你妈的，”盖文骂道，“你他妈什么都没看见？知道了吗？不然我就把你的眼睛挖下来当装饰品。”alpha只能保持着沉默看着这个男子，他野蛮的“刮”干眼泪的中途似乎终于发现了什么不对劲的地方，犹豫的将左手给伸到了半空中，歪了下脑袋并且尝试用手去拔掉，但是却发现无名指上腾空出现的东西是真实存在的。并且他不单纯的是一个物理的存在，繁杂且复古的花纹魔咒刻印在上面，盖文读不懂上面的符文，可是他能感知到这个东西是十分的宝贵且独一无二。

“盖文，这就是一个证明。”理查德抬起脑袋跟这个惊讶的omega尝试着对视，他知道此时此刻的盖文即便是感动的如同一个三岁的小女孩，但是他的嘴皮子功夫依旧不会减半。只听到盖文摸了摸那个契约一般的戒指带嘟囔道，“他妈的，这个真的好丑，你的审美太差劲了。”

还是冰原狼里的小孩子的理查德被这句话给激灵的严肃起来，他眨了眨自己的眼睛，然后握住了盖文那只手，像是抱歉又像是无辜的说道，“这个是我们家族特有的，审美可能会和你的个人喜好产生一定的冲突。如果你不喜欢的话，我认为我们可以去做一些改动……”

“闭上你的臭嘴，你的话真多。”盖文再次嘟囔道，与此同时他用那双戴上了戒指的双手捧住了理查德脸，给了他一个深深的吻，成功的堵住了alpha那说着抱歉言语的嘴。

**Author's Note:**

> 群号是 774336774 欢迎大家来找实也君学英语（不


End file.
